I Wanna Grow Old With You
by Pyratesprincess
Summary: Modern Captain Swan AU where Killian Jones, an aspiring Rock Star who is currently a Wedding singer meets waitress, Emma Swan, at a wedding while they're working, both engaged to other people. After Killian gets left at the alter, he finds comfort in Emma while helping her plan her Wedding. Inspired by the Wedding Singer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is just for fun.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another typical night at work. Singing cheesy eighties songs at a reception in the banquette hall, saving the reception from the groom's drunken brother who rants about how he's better than the groom and tries to get him in trouble with his new bride. It was all just a typical night for Killian Jones... that is until he met _her_.

"Hey Victor, how come you're not out with your limo. What's up?" Killian asked his friend as he approached him at the bar while his backup singer, Jefferson, was entertaining the audience.

"That new waitress. That's what's up," Victor answered.

Killian turned around to see who Victor was referring to and then he saw _her._ She was breathtaking. Long, blonde hair with loose curls and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She was wearing a white, button up shirt, white apron and black skirt that showed off a gorgeous pair of long legs. Killian had to stop himself from ogling her, being an engaged man and all. But god he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Boy, is she in trouble. She's gonna get it and she doesn't even know it."

"Take it easy mate," Killian snarled. If Victor wasn't his good friend he would have knocked him out for that comment, even though he didn't even know this woman. "Who is she?"

"She's Ruby Lucas's cousin, and if she's half as easy as Ruby, I'll close this deal by the end of the week."

They watched as the waitress hit a wedding guest with the huge, round tray in her hand and apologized profusely.

Killian chuckled lightly at how adorable she was. It was clearly her first night on the job. "I don't think that's going to happen, mate."

"Oh please. It's her first day. It always takes them at least three weeks to realize they shouldn't date anyone at work."

"And for some reason, you like being the guy that helps them realize that?"

"Yes, I do," Victor nodded.

"You wanna be like Fonzy, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're on your way," Killian told him as he took a sip from his glass of rum.

* * *

This job was frustrating. It was her first day waitressing and so far was not going very well at all. She hit a guy in the head with a tray and knocked over two people's drinks as she served them their food. And then, as she was walking towards the kitchen, some guy grabbed her ass. She turned around, ready to smack him, but it was an old man who made kissey faces at her, so instead she just scowled at him and scurried away.

"More Prime Rib please," Emma told the cook as she sat the tray on the counter in the kitchen.

"More Prime Rib. Always the Prime Rib. Make them eat the fish," August grumbled.

"Can I get three Prime Rib?" Ruby asked with a big grin on her face as she sat her tray next to Emma's.

August smiled at her. "Your wish is my command."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? How come he's so nice to you?" Emma asked her.

Ruby sighed. "I let him look at my boobs at the Christmas party last year."

Emma's mouth opened wide in shock. Although she shouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be the first time she's used her looks to her advantage. Plus she was a bit of a man eater.

"Not my finest half hour but it's been a pleasant working environment ever since," Ruby told her.

August gave Emma a suggestive look as he overheard their conversation.

"No. Don't even think about it," Emma shook her head at August.

August pouted and walked away.

"So, how's your first night going, cuz?" Ruby asked Emma.

Emma sighed. "It's just that being at this wedding is making me realize that Walsh is never going to set a date and I've been wearing this ring for two years and I feel like an idiot. I just feel stupid for moving to New York to be closer to him."

"Okay, I think you need a break. Go out back and get some air. I'll cover your tables."

* * *

"You don't look so good, young lad," Killian said as he saw a kid with a glass of brown liquid in his hand. "You gonna throw up?" He took the glass from him and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

The curly-haired boy looked about thirteen and was as pale as a ghost as he held his stomach. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Come with me lad." Killian escorted him to the back door and opened it as the kid stumbled in front of him. As soon as he walked outside, there she was. The waitress from earlier was sitting on the step looking down into her drink. Killian swallowed thickly as he helped the boy to the dumpster, catching the waitress's attention. "Come on, let it out," Killian said as the boy leaned over it and vomited profusely. "That a boy," he said holding him up to keep him from falling in. "Hi lass," Killian said to the woman as he turned his head to meet her gaze.

"Is he a friend of yours?" she asked him.

"Nah, actually I couldn't let him do it in front of his family."

The kid made loud noises as he threw up.

"Okay. You all through?" Killian asked as he helped the kid up from over the dumpster and walked him towards the door.

"Yeah," the boy said miserably.

"You going to wait a few years before you start drinking again?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Remember alcohol equals puke equals smelly mess equals nobody likes you," Killian told him as he opened the door for him.

Before the boy could walk inside, the groom's drunken brother stumbled up the steps from the parking lot.

"Hey man, I got it," the guy said, referring to the kid.

Killian gritted his teeth. This guy was really getting on his nerves. "You go this way and you go this way." He motioned the kid inside and motioned the drunken idiot in the direction where he came from. "It's for the best, mate," Killian said as the man struggled against him. "It's alright, take it easy. See you later, sleep it off."

The man turned around and tripped as he walked down the steps, dropping his glass and stumbled away.

"What about you? Are you drinking too, love?" Killian asked the waitress as he pointed to the glass next to her.

She shook her head as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were so green, they could pierce right through his soul as she looked up at him. "No. It's coke."

"Are you sure there's no rum in that coke, lass?"

"I'm not a big drinker. And if I was, I'd be puking in there more than that kid," she said, eyeing the dumpster.

"Oh, I don't think anybody could puke more than that kid. I think I saw a boot come out of him."

She giggled and her smile made his heart melt. She had the most beautiful and brightest smile he had ever seen. "You're the wedding singer?" she asked him.

"Aye. Killian Jones," he replied, extending his hand to her.

"I'm Emma Swan," she told him, shaking his hand. "I'm actually waitressing at your wedding next week," she said as she swiped a stray curl behind her ear. As she did, he noticed what he could only assume was an engagement ring on her wedding finger.

"Ah. That's quite the rock you got there, love. Are you getting married too?"

Emma looked down, a sad look on her face. "Actually, I don't know how serious the guy is who gave this to me. Right now I feel like I'm doomed to wander the planet alone forever."

Killian's heart ached for her. What kind of sodding idiot wouldn't want to marry her? He had only known for a short time but he could read her like an open book. Her eyes told him that she was lost and mistreated. And he could also tell that she was warm and kind just by looking at her. "Kind of like the Incredible Hulk," he quipped, but in a soothing voice, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah. Only I'm not helping people." She looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"Sure you are. I saw you inside and you were giving them fish and coffee and forks. People can't eat without forks."

Emma laughed. "And they can't drink without fish."

"That's right... I think. What does that mean?" he shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't know. You lost me back at the Hulk."

"Oi," Killian smiled.

Just then, the door opened.

"You better get in here. They're starting to turn on Jefferson," Victor told him, peaking his head out before he stepped back inside.

"Bloody hell, he's gotta learn a new song. Well, it was nice to meet you, Emma."

"It was nice meeting you," she smiled. "And if I do ever get married, maybe you'll sing at my wedding."

"Of course, love. It's a deal," he reached his hand out to shake hers again.

"Okay."

"See you around," he said as he turned around and walked inside.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop thinking about the wedding singer she met last night. Tall, jet black, disheveled hair, gorgous blue eyes, smooth British accent, black suit and red vest with a thin amount of chest hair peaking out. And then there was fact that he was willing to commit to someone and follow through with his proposal. She needed someone like that, and yet here she was, this girl who moved from Boston for a guy who may never set a date for their wedding. She was probably just kidding herself to think that he ever would. What she wouldn't give to have a guy like Killian. Bad Emma. She really had to stop thinking about him. Married or not, she was still engaged and so was he.

The night seemed to go smoother than one before. She didn't knock anything over or hit anyone over the head with a tray. And it wasn't because she was trying not to look like a klutz in front of a certain British man who took the stage like he owned it, and boy he did. Nope, it wasn't that. She was just getting better at her job.

As he strung away at the guitar and had a voice that gave her goosebumps, she would look up at him from time to time while she waited on tables.

"So, what do you think of the Wedding singer? He's good isn't he?" Ruby asked Emma in the kitchen waiting for their orders from August.

"Yeah. He's really good," Emma replied as she held back a smile.

"Its too bad he's getting married. What a waste. He's gorgeous."

"Oh. I haven't really noticed," Emma lied. She absolutely did notice.

"Oh please. I saw you looking up at him."

Damn. Was she really that easy to read? "He's an entertainer. Everyone was watching him."

"Whatever you say, Em." Ruby shot her a knowing look.

Emma rolled her eyes. After she left the Kitchen with her tray full again, she shot another glance up at Killian. He was playing an upbeat number as he turned to look at her and smiled, those blue eyes shooting right through her soul. She looked away and focused on serving the guests their food. After she cleared the tray, she brought it back into the kitchen and decided she needed some fresh air.

"Rubs, watch my tables?"

"Got it cuz."

Emma went out the back door with a glass of coke in her hand and sat on the step as she heard the song end from inside. She thought about her predicament with Walsh and if maybe there was something drastic she could to get him to set a date. What she would do, she had know idea. Emma's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door open behind her.

"Ah. I thought I'd find you here, love," Killian said as he approached her.

"You were looking for me?" Emma asked as she turned to look at him.

"Aye. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed distraught last night," Killian replied as he sat down next to her. "Still just coke?" He asked, eyeing the drink in her hand.

"Yeah, just coke. And I'm fine. Thank you. You were really good in there." She said meeting his gaze.

"Thanks, love."

"So are you nervous? About getting married I mean?"

"To be honest, I'm terrified." He gave her a weak smile.

"You are? Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. I guess, I'm just terrified of it failing."

"What makes you think it will fail? You love her. She loves you, right?"

"Aye. But lately she's been distant, but it could just be that we've both been busy with the wedding planning and me working every night."

"Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Emma gave him a reassuring smile as she looked into his stormy blue eyes. She could see pain in them, although she didn't know whether it was from his fear of a failed marriage or if it something more.

"I suppose you're right, lass. Probably just cold feet."

She could have stared into his eyes forever but she had to remind herself he was getting married next week. "Well, we should probably head back in."

"Right. Back to work, Swan."

Emma's heart fluttered at the way he said Swan. He said it at if it were the most natural thing in the world, like it was a pet name rather than her surname. Killian stood up and extended his hand to her. She took it and used it as an anchor to help herself stand up and they both went back inside where Jefferson was getting boos from the crowd from singing the same song over and over.

The rest of the week went by fairly similar after that. Emma served tables, looking up at Killian occasionally, mouthing the lyrics to the song he was singing; Killian stealing glances at her as he sang and Emma stepping outside; Killian joining her on the step and exchanging friendly banter with her. Then they would get interrupted by a drunken guest or Ruby or Victor calling them in because of some kind of crisis going on inside. And Emma never thought about Killian outside of work. _Ever_. At least she tried very hard not to.

* * *

"Much better. You're going to blow it away at your fiftieth anniversary party," Killian told his Grandma Jones as they finished her singing lessons for the day, sitting at the piano.

"If I sang to Marco without making any mistakes, he would know how hard I worked and how much I still love him after all these years."

"I hope fifty years from now, Milah and I are just as happy as you two are."

"Oh you will be. It runs in the family. You're a born romantic, just as your father was."

"Yeah?"

"I know they'll be looking down on you tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm actually not that nervous," he lied. "I'm around weddings all the time so it'll be fun." This part was true because he knew a certain blonde would be there. Though, he wouldn't get to hang out with her like they had been at the other weddings. But he would get to see her cheerful, encouraging smile as she looked back at him with those big, green eyes of hers.

"Not about the wedding, about the wedding night? Will this be your first time with intercourse?"

"Uh-" Killian's face turned red, not knowing how to answer his sweet Grandma Jones.

"Well, don't be ashamed. When I got married, I wasn't a virgin. I already had intercourse with eight men."

Killian chuckled at her bluntness. "You know, that's something I actually didn't want to know about."

"That was a lot back then. That would be like two hundred today."

"Okay, it's 5:00. I'm going to get going now," Killian quickly sat up from the piano bench.

"Listen to me Killian Jones. You're going to be a fine husband," she said after she paid him with meatballs.

"I hope so Rosie, thank you. I'll see you at the wedding."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to lunch," Emma said to her mother as she dropped her off at work.

"Look at the picture of that girl. See that? You're a lot prettier than that girl and she's getting married," Regina said as she pointed to the large picture of Killian and his fiancé outside the banquet hall building.

Emma would argue that she wasn't prettier than the woman. Younger, yes, but not prettier. "What does pretty have to do with getting married?" Emma asked her as she stared at the photo.

"Everything. You gotta get married before your hips start spreading and you get facial hair, which by the way comes from your father's mother. She looks like Magnum P.I. for god sake."

"Well, I can't make Walsh set a date."

"Well, you're going to hate this idea but I think you should consider a fake pregnancy."

"I'm exiting the car, mom," Emma rolled her eyes and opened the car door, stepping out of it.

"Look, it's just a mean to an end. Believe me, in five years he'll thank you for it."

"Bye mother," she called as she turned and walked away.

* * *

It was the big day. Killian was standing at the alter, waiting for his bride. A certain blonde _not_ entering his mind. No, he couldn't think about her, especially on his wedding day. He was spending the rest of his life with Milah. She was adventurous, free-spirited. She was his first love. His only love. But then there was Emma. No, he couldn't think about her. He couldn't think about her emerald green eyes and her breathtaking smile. The fire and passion he could see in her eyes. Her kindness and how lonely she seemed. He didn't want to take her in his arms and comfort her and tell her everything she needed to hear. No, he couldn't want to. He was getting married right now. He was waiting for his bride this very moment. Waiting... how long had he been waiting?

"Perhaps we should call her," the minister suggested.

"She probably had a makeup problem or something. I know she likes to look her best. It'll be okay." Where the hell was she? He stared off into the distance behind the guests all seated in front of him. He started to panic. She's not coming. How could she bail on him? He turned to his brother standing next to him. "Liam, could you go check on Milah? See what in the bloody hell is taking so long?"

"Of course, brother," Liam replied before he left Killian to look for Milah.

He came back five minutes later. Killian could see the distraught look on his brother's face as Liam put his hand on Killian's shoulder. "I just got off the phone with Milah's mom. She's not there... but there was a note."

"A note? Is she okay?"

Liam sighed. "Yeah, she's fine, but it basically indicated that Milah's not coming. I'm so sorry, brother."

Killian clenched his fists, his blood boiling. How could she abandon him... and on their wedding day of all days? "Did she say why?" he grumbled.

Liam shook his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Just great," Killian gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No. Just give me a second, I'll be right back." Killian walked away from the alter and went inside the covered gazebo. He tried to breathe instead of exploding with rage, but it didn't work very well. A mirror was thrown against the concrete and the glass shattered to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is just for fun.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was humming to a song on her iPod, deep in thought at her and Ruby's apartment. Poor Killian. Her heart ached for him as she thought about how awful it must have been to be stood up at his own wedding. She had felt so bad as she watched him from behind the canopy where they were preparing the food. He was standing bride-less at the alter as he received news from his best man (whom she could only assume was his brother, considering he had the same pair of sea-blue eyes as Killian) she later found out that his fiancé would not be coming. She couldn't understand why some people say they're committed and make promises but in the end don't follow through. It wasn't unlike her situation really. Not that hers could be compared to Killian's. She still had Walsh, she just didn't know how long she could wait for him to be completely committed, to act like the ring he gave her actually meant something to him. Emma's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and twirled around, pulling her earbuds out of her ears. "Walsh!"

"Don't be so jumpy. Here, these are for you," Walsh said as he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she said, bringing them to her nose to smell them.

"I got something else for you." He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Emma opened the envelope and pulled out two airplane tickets. "Two tickets to Las Vegas?"

He started humming the wedding march in response.

"Oh my god, Walsh! Oh my god!" she shouted as she hugged him.

"I know you wanted me to set a date so I went to the travel agent and I set it."

"Walsh, you know that I love you, but Vegas?" She really would have preferred a nice, big wedding in front of all of her friends and family than get married by some Elvis impersonator in Vegas.

"Emma, it's the romance capital of the world. I just don't want a big wedding. You know, hundreds of people we don't know who are just there for the free drinks and buffet. They might as well be in Vegas."

A smile formed across Emma's face as she reconsidered the idea. "Las Vegas it is. And it'll be great." Should she really be picky after all? He did set a date after she waited for two years and now they were finally getting married. Why did it matter where?

"Em, you gonna do the girl thing where you act happy but you're really pouting on the inside?"

"No. I'm happy." Just not about going to Vegas.

Walsh sighed. "Alright, let's get married here. I know that's what you want."

"Really?" Emma smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Walsh."

"It's more important to you anyway."

"Thank you," Emma said again as she released him. "And I promise I will give you the most beautiful wedding and even you'll have a good time."

* * *

Killian sat on the porch outside of his brother's house as he held the bride cake topper he took off of the wedding cake, feeling absolutely miserable to say the least. He still couldn't understand how she could just abandon him after everything they've been through. They met when he was twenty-two when he had big dreams of being a rockstar and Milah always supported him and encouraged him. Sure, things didn't exactly turn out as he planned and they weren't in the best situation now; they were living in his brother's basement until they could afford a house of their own, but he loved her. Wasn't that all that mattered? He took care of her and bent over backwards to please that woman. Heartless wench anyhow, Killian thought before he saw her car pull up in front of the house. Killian clenched his teeth as Milah got out of the car and walked shamefully towards him, her eyes looking at the ground.

"You're late," he growled as she approached him.

Milah finally looked up at him as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Killian," she murmured. "I just couldn't do it."

Killian was hurt and angry but his resolve weakened when he saw the look on her face. He could tell she really was sorry for hurting him. He sighed. "Well, if you need some more time, I guess I can wait."

Her expression quickly turned cold and distant. "No, I don't need more time. I don't ever wanna marry you."

It felt like she had reached her hand in his chest and ripped out his heart, crushing it until there was nothing left. "Oh bloody hell, you know that information could have been helpful to me yesterday?" He spoke quietly but he was actually screaming inside.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the man I fell in love with. I'm not in love with the Killian now. I'm in love with Killian six years ago. Killian, the lead singer of the Enemies when I used to come and watch you in the front row and you were wearing your leather pants, your silk shirt unbuttoned, licking the microphone," she told him as she stared off in the distance dreamily as if she were picturing what she was saying in her head.

"I still got the leather pants. I'll put them on right now," Killian pleaded.

"The point is I woke up this morning and I realized I'm about to marry a wedding singer? I am never going to leave Ridgefeild."

"Why do you need to leave Ridgefeild? Our friends are here. It's where we grew up. It's the perfect place to raise a family."

"Oh yeah, living in your brother's basement with five kids while your off doing wedding gigs at three hundred bucks a pop?"

His blood was boiling at this point. Why couldn't she have even bothered to talk about this with him before she decided to leave him standing alone at their wedding in front of hundreds of people? "Once again, things that could have been brought to my attention yesterday!" He shouted, no longer able to hold his anger inside.

"The fact is, we grew apart a long time ago. You just wanted to get married so badly, you didn't care to who."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself. "That's not true," he murmured as he opened his eyes again. "I love you. Come here, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He extended his hand out for her to take as Liam's six-year old brown-haired son ran outside and stood next to Killian. Milah took Killian's hand as he spoke.

"Hey Milah." She smiled and waved at him. "You're a bitch."

Milah frowned and pulled her hand away.

"Thanks Brennan. Now go back inside," Killian told him and he complied.

"I gotta go," Milah said.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Milah said before she turned around and walked away as he threw the bride cake topper into the grass.

Killian spent the next five days in his bed listening to depressing music as he thought about everything Milah had said to him the day they were supposed to get married.

"Killian, you alright?" Victor asked Killian as he came downstairs. Killian's back was to the staircase and he was listening to 'Low Man's Lyric'. His scruff was more grown out than usual and he had an empty look in his eyes.

"Leave me alone," Killian mumbled, but Victor ignored him and laid down next to him anyway.

"You have to go back to work. You know there's going to be over a hundred drunk girls at this wedding tonight."

"I got nothing to offer anybody. I haven't done jack shit since high school. Why would any girl ever marry me."

"Marry you? I'm just trying to get you laid."

"Not interested."

"Come on, you can't stay down here forever. Besides there's a blonde waitress who's been asking about you."

"Really?" Killian's voice perked up a bit at the mention of her as he rolled over onto his back.

"Yeah, really. She's worried about you. So get your miserable ass out of bed and go back to work, so I don't have to keep hearing about it."

* * *

Killian was not doing well and clearly wasn't ready to be back at work. Emma was serving coffee as she watched him break down in tears while trying to sing 'Holiday' and then started singing 'Love Stinks' before he was booed off stage.

After the the guests thinned out, he was no where to be seen, so she went out the back door looking for him. "Killian?" Her eyes searched around for a moment before she turned around to head back inside. Just as she opened the door, she heard a groan coming from the dumpster. She slowly walked up to it and there he was laying in the dumpster, holding a bottle of rum to his chest.

"Hey," she said in a concerned and soothing tone.

"Hey," Killian managed, his blue eyes dark and hooded.

"I was wondering what happened to you."

"Did everybody leave?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay," Killian mumbled as he grabbed the edge of the dumpster and pulled himself up. She took his hand and helped him out.

"It's your first wedding back. Of course things are going to be a little shaky."

"A little shaky? I hate weddings. I hate the bride. I hate the groom. I want them to be bloody miserable because that's what I am."

"No, you're the best," Emma smiled encouragingly at him.

"At what? People eat Prime Rib and I sing. It's a joke. I can't do this anymore," Killian told her as he turned around to walk down the steps, toward the parking lot, carrying the bottle of rum in his hand.

"Walsh and I set the date," she told him, not ready for him to leave yet. "So you have to play at our wedding."

"Congradulations," he grumbled. "I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm having an engagement party in two weeks and I really want you and Victor to come," she called to him as he started walking away, but he kept on going. Her heart sank as tears welled up in her eyes. He was so lost and broken, she just wanted to hug him and say something to make him feel better. But instead, she let him walk away. He just needed time and space and she would give that to him because she was his friend now and she just wanted him to feel better again.

* * *

Two weeks had passed before he started trimming his beard again and stopped moping around his brother's house like a lost puppy. He felt bad about walking away from Emma like he did, but he really was in no condition to talk to anyone at the time. Especially when she told him that her and her fiancé set a date for their wedding. It just reminded him of the wedding he had been abandoned at. And he wasn't the least bit jealous that Emma was getting married. Not at all, he assured himself as he opened his closet and grabbed his black leather jacket. Victor met him downstairs and they drove to Emma's engagement party. He had to apologize for his behavior that night and it had nothing to do with the fact that he just wanted to see her face, at least that's what he told himself.

"Nice house," Victor said as him and Killian stepped inside Walsh's home. "I told you this guy was loaded."

"Yeah, I know. Look I just want to be in and out. I don't wanna be here very long." Just long enough to see Emma.

"Alright, I'll just pick up a chick and we'll get out of here."

Killian searched the room and it only took a second for him to spot her. "There's Emma," Killian said nodding in her direction.

"Let's go say hello," Victor said before they approached the blonde talking to two men. One Of the guys had sandy-brown hair and blue eyes and the other man was older, skinny and lanky with brown, shaggy hair.

Emma perked up and a wide smile formed across her face when he caught her eye. "Hi you guys! I'm so glad you came," she told them. "James, this is Killian and Victor. And guys, this is my fiancé, Walsh."

"Hi, congratulations Walsh," Killian said to him as he shook his hand. This guy, really? Emma could do way better, Killian thought to himself.

"Thank you." Walsh released his hand and shook Victor's.

"Killian Jones? Oh man, I heard what happened to you at your wedding. That was so cold. You must have felt like shit," James said to him.

"No, it felt really good. Thanks for bringing it up. You know, my parents died when I was seven. You wanna talk about that too?" Killian snapped back at him.

"Why would we wanna talk about that?" James asked him, confused.

"Uh-oh, looks like somebody needs a drink," Walsh stepped in as he could see the irritated look on Killian's face.

"Actually I'm not a big drinker," Killian replied.

"Well I am. How about an Alabama Slammer?" Walsh asked James.

"Sounds like a plan." James told him as they both turned and walked away.

"Hey, Emma, thanks for inviting us," Killian said to her.

"I'm just glad you both came, I mean we get to hang out at work so much but we don't really get to talk because we're always so busy."

"Well, we should make time to talk, don't ya think?" Victor said, giving her a suggestive look.

Killian glared at his friend and then looked at Emma. "You know what? The first time this guy saw you he told me he was going to hit on you."

"Really?" Emma asked curiously.

"That's not true," Victor rebutted.

"Yes it is. You told me she was in trouble and that she was going to get it and she didn't even know it," Killian said, trying to egg him on.

"He's teasing. I would never say that."

"Come on, mate, admit it. You said you were going to give it to her."

"Give me what exactly?" Emma asked Victor, amused.

"Yeah? What were you going to give her exactly, mate?" Killian asked him.

"You're a jerk," Victor snapped as he turned and walked away.

"What do you mean? You didn't know the lass was engaged," Killian called after him.

"So now you're not going to give it to me?" Emma teased.

"Very funny," Victor said as he flipped them off with his back turned and continued to walk away.

Emma and Killian laughed as he disappeared out of sight. "So, how are you doing?" Emma asked Killian.

"I'm doing... better," he replied, scratching behind his ear. "Look, I wanted apologize for the way I acted the last time we saw eachother."

"You don't have to apologize. I know you were in pain. I was just worried about you."

Killian could see the concern in her eyes as he looked into them. "No need to worry about me, love. I'm a survivor. How are you and Walsh doing with the wedding plans?"

"Uh, Walsh isn't very... he's very busy right now. He owns a furniture shop that consumes most of his time and he barely has time to sleep let alone plan a wedding, so I'm kind of doing this on my own. But I went to Marshall's for the floral centerpieces-"

"You went to Marshall's?" he interrupted. "You should go to Maurice's. They're cheaper and have a better selection, love."

"Alright, well thank you for the tip," Emma smiled. "It's a shame you won't be doing weddings anymore. We won't get to hang out as much."

"We'll still get to hang out. There's other things to do at the reception hall other than weddings, right?"

"This is true."

"Well, love, I should let you get back to your guests. I have to find Victor before he causes any trouble."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, okay I'll see ya at work then?"

"Aye."

"Okay."

Before Killian could move, Emma leaned in and pulled him into a hug, catching him off guard. It was a warm, lingering hug; her arms went around the back of his neck as his instinctively went around her back, pulling her close. Her body was warm and he could smell her strawberry-scented hair as their cheeks brushed against one another and she whispered in his ear. "Glad your doing better, Killian."

Her words sent warmth down his spine. Just being around her made him better in ways he couldn't explain. "Me too, love," he breathed. His heart was pounding as he sank into the hug and it lasted longer than they both had expected, but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, finding comfort in her embrace.

She was the first to pull away. "Bye, Killian," she smiled warmly at him.

"Goodbye, Emma," he smiled weakly before he turned to walk away. He wouldn't be thinking about that hug for the rest of the night. Most certainly not.

* * *

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs the next morning and found Ruby in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Since when do you cook? Emma asked her cousin as she sat down at the kitchen table in a t-shirt and pajama shorts.

"I can cook. I haven't always had you around to cook for me remember? Ruby said as she flipped the eggs in a frying pan. "So, the party went well last night, huh?"

"Yeah, it did. Although, the only thing Walsh wanted to do was drink with his buddies," Emma said as Ruby grabbed a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and poured Emma a glass, turning around to see the thoughtful expression on her face.

"You don't sound too enthused. What's wrong cuz?"

"Nothing, it's just we're getting married in less than three months and Walsh doesn't want any part in the planning," Emma told her as Ruby handed her the glass of juice.

"Well, you know I'll help you, right?"

"You know how to plan a wedding?"

"Maybe not, but I can help you pick out stuff. You know, like the flavor of the cake or what colors to use. Ooh and we can go dress shopping! That'll be fun, right?" Ruby suggested enthusiastically while grabbing two plates out of the cupboard and filling them with the cooked eggs, bacon and toast, and joined Emma at the table, handing her one of the plates.

Emma lifted a brow at her as she took the plate and set it on the table. "I don't want a red wedding dress."

"Very funny," Ruby smirked. "Just because red's my favorite color doesn't mean everything I pick out will be red."

"Right," Emma laughed. "Well, you can come with me to Maurice's to look for floral centerpieces. Killian recommended his shop to me."

Ruby looked at her curiously. "Oh, did he? Was that why you hugged him at your party last night?"

Emma almost choked on her orange juice as she was taken by surprise by the question. Damn, she didn't think anyone was even paying attention to them. "It was just a hug between two friends."

"An awful long hug," Ruby said, beaming.

"Come on, Rubs, I love Walsh. Killian and I are just friends." He was a friend who made her heart race every time she was near him. And she did not lay awake all night thinking about that hug and how amazing it felt to be wrapped in his arms. Okay, she did but she tried very hard not to.

"Whatever you say, cuz." Ruby flashed her a toothy smirk.

* * *

It was Killian's first night back at work after his meltdown a few weeks earlier and he was feeling particularly more chipper than usual. And it had nothing to do with a certain blonde waitress who he'd been looking forward to talking to all week. At least that's what he made himself believe as he sang at a bar mitzvah full of young teenagers that night.

He handed the microphone to Jefferson, who sang 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me' as the kids gave him disgusted looks over the song choice. Killian got off the stage and walked over to a curly-haired kid with freckles sitting at one of the tables, looking down.

"You seem kind of sad. Why don't you get out there and dance, lad?"

"I asked that girl over there. She turned me down. Said she didn't dance with losers."

Killian looked at the young girl the kid was referring to. "Oh, mate that hurts," Killian said as he took a seat next to him. "But, ya know, why would you want to dance with somebody who doesn't want to dance with you, right?"

The kid shrugged as Killian looked over at Emma, who was clearing plates from the table next to them. She looked back at him and smiled brightly as Killian winked at her before looking back at the boy. "Listen, don't worry, you're going to meet a lass who treats you right some day, I promise." The kid looked at him doubtfully, so Killian had an idea that he thought might cheer him up.

After Jefferson's song ended, Killian took of his velvet red blazer, tossing it over one of the chairs while he wore his white, buttoned-up shirt untucked and he got back on stage and took the microphone. "How's everyone doing, alright? Lads, I want you to meet a friend of mine by the name of Emma Swan." Emma was pouring coffee for one of the older guests as Killian caught her attention. "Hi Emma," Killian waved at her. "Could you come out here for a second?" Emma put the coffee down on the table and walked over in front of the boys that stood on the dance floor. "Say hi to Emma, everyone." The boys whistled and cheered as Emma smiled, her cheeks turning red. "Now, who of you out there would like to dance with this fine-lookin' lass?" The boys shouted and clapped as Emma turned around and curtsied to them. "Wow! Emma, it sounds like you have your pick of any lad in this room to dance with, so... I want you to take your time and find amongst all these young studs here tonight the coolest, most unloosery lad in the bunch."

Emma smiled and walked slowly by each of the boys who begged her to pick them before she approached the freckled boy, looking down to the floor, sure that he would never get picked. Killian knew she would pick him and she did. "May I have this dance?" Emma asked the boy, extending her hand to him. That's my girl, Killian thought to himself as he smiled at her. The boy looked wide-eyed as he couldn't believe she picked him. The rest of the boys groaned in disappointment as he took her hand and she led him to the dance floor.

"Okay, lad, have fun," Killian smirked and started singing a slow song as he stared at her.

 _"I could only give you love that lasts forever_

 _And a promise to be near each time you call_

 _And the only heart I own for you and you alone, that's all, that's all."_

As he continued to sing, he saw the boy slowly move his hands to her derriere and she snapped her head at Killian, with a shocked look on her face.

"Uh-oh," Killian chuckled. He wasn't the least bit jealous of the kid. Not at all.

 _"All I have are these arms to enfold you,"_ he sang.

She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just go with it," Killian told her before he continued.

 _"And a love time can never destroy,"_

Killian looked at Jefferson, who was holding his clarinet. "Take it Jefferson." Killian jumped off of the stage as Jefferson played the clarinet and he walked up to a red-headed girl sitting alone at one of the tables. He extended his hand for her to take and led her to the dance floor as he and Emma exchanged smiles. He put the girls hands on his butt and Emma laughed as all of the other couples dancing did the same. Then he grabbed a lone boy from the crowd to take his place as he took the back the stage, catching Emma's gaze.

 _"If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear_

 _You'll be glad to know that my demands are small_

 _Say it's me that you'll adore_

 _For now and evermore, that's all_

 _Thats all."_

"To the new lord of the ladies!" Killian shouted as he pointed to him and everyone cheered and clapped.

Killian watched as Emma kissed the boy on the cheek and curtsied to Killian. He winked at her and started the next song.

The night went by smoothly as Jefferson took over singing again. The guests had thinned out and Emma was wiping down the empty tables with a wet cloth when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Killian smiling at her and offering his hand.

"I know I won't be able to compare to your previous dance partner but would you care to dance, love?"

Emma smiled, put the cloth on the table and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor and Killian rested one hand on her waste and took her hand in his other one as they danced to Jefferson's song.

"Are you gonna tell Walsh?" Killian asked, smirking at her.

"Tell him what?"

"About that kid squeezing your tush."

Emma laughed. "Well, he did have very strong hands for a thirteen-year-old."

"I could see that."

Emma blushed. "Hey by the way, thank you for recommending Maurice. Not only were his flowers beautiful but he didn't overcharge me."

"Good. Glad to hear, love."

"And a new girl in town could certainly use that kind of help on everything."

"Well you got Ruby and your mother right?"

"My mother lives two hundred miles away and Ruby offered, but she doesn't really know much about that stuff. So that really only leaves one person," she said, giving him a pleading look.

"I would, love, but I just can't," Killian sighed.

"No, right, I understand. I'm sorry I asked, it's just that I don't know how to go about this. I don't want to spend five-hundred dollars on a half-eaten wedding cake."

"I really have to concentrate on getting more gigs. There's only four Jewish families in this town."

Emma gave him a pouty face with her bottom lip sticking out.

God, she looked absolutely adorable, he didn't even know how to say no at this point. And he didn't wonder what it would be like to bite and suck on that lip of hers. His stomach tightened as he did not think about that. "Alright, love, I'll do it," he surrendered and he knew he would regret it but how could he say no to her? He was her friend after all.

"Yay," Emma released him and clapped her hands in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is just for fun.**

 **Just a warning, there's alot of angst in this chapter but I did drop a little candy nugget.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next couple of months, Emma and Killian spent most of their time together planning the wedding. Killian helped her pick out a photographer who he talked into giving her a better price and he helped her pick out a venue and a design for the wedding invitations. They also searched for a wedding singer even though Emma kept trying to talk him into to doing it himself, but he refused. She thought it would be difficult for him to watch another wedding singer on stage, especially his competition, but she could see that he actually found it entertaining.

"I've never seen it from this perspective before, love. Is this what I look like?" he asked Emma as they sat and watched the singer, Bobby Gold, dance inappropriately on stage.

"No, no, no. You're much better than him. He's ridiculous." They watched as he grabbed his crotch while he sang 'Ladie's Night' and kept looking at her suggestively as he sang, making her very uncomfortable. This guy was offensive and obnoxious to say the least and there was no way she would pick him to sing at her wedding.

After the singer finished, Killian stood up and shook his hand. "Hey Bobby, that was really good. Thanks, mate," Killian told him but Emma knew he was just trying to be nice.

"No, I should be thanking you," Bobby smirked.

"For what?"

"For quitting. Or should I thank Milah? My business has tripled."

Emma glared at Bobby. No one talks to her Killian that way. "Well... you've just inspired me to hire a DJ. So thank you," Emma flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, well good luck finding a DJ who can move and shake like me," Bobby sneered before he went back stage.

"What an ass. Don't let him get to you, Killian," she told him as Killian sat back down next to her.

He smiled weakly at her. "It's fine, Swan. As I told you before, I'm a survivor."

"So, how did you become a wedding singer anyway?"

"I think I got into it to make some money until my music career took off."

"And you wanted to be a rockstar?"

"I kind of just wanted to be a songwriter. I think that's the hardest thing... to write a song that when people hear it they go 'ooh I know what guy was feeling when he wrote that'."

"Have you written anything lately?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Will you play it for me?" She pleaded.

"You don't wanna hear it. It's not good."

"Oh I'm sure it is," she smiled at him encouragingly.

"It's just that I wrote half of it when I was with Milah and the other half after we broke up, so it's a little uneven."

"I don't mind. I'd like to hear it,"

"I don't know, love..."

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout because she knew he couldn't say no to her when she made that face. And she was right. She could see his resolve weaken as he sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it," he mumbled as he stood up.

"Yay," Emma clapped her hands as he got up on stage and picked up his guitar.

He sat down in the chair and started playing a soft, light beat.

"You don't know how much I need you

While you're near me, I don't feel blue

And when we kiss I know you need me too"

While he sang, she looked at him admiringly and she knew exactly what he was talking about before. She could definitely feel how much he loved her by the words he sang, and she could tell how broken he was as he sang in a soothing tone with a stormy look in his eyes.

The rhythm stayed the same but he started shouting rather than singing.

"But it all was bullshit!

It was a goddamn joke!

And when I think of you Milah

I hope you fucking croak!"

She couldn't stop the smile forming in the corner of her mouth. He did warn her after all, but she liked it and again could feel the pain he must have felt when he wrote it. His eyes were sad as his voice staggered and he sang more quietly again.

"I hope your glad with what you've done to me

I laid in bed all day long feeling melancholy

You left me here all alone tears running constantly."

As he sang, her heart ached for him and she felt things for him that she knew she shouldn't. She wanted to hold him in her arms and comfort him.

Killian ended the song and cupped his face in his hands.

Emma stood up and joined him onstage and put her hand on his shoulder. To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her waist and sank his head into her stomach as he started sobbing. He was crying and it was all of her fault. She shouldn't have begged him to play that song when she knew he didn't want to. She placed her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and they were both silent, hearing only the sound of his muffled sobs as he held her tight.

* * *

"My apologies for earlier, Swan. That's the first time I actually let myself cry like that after she left me."

"I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have asked you to play that song. For the record, though, I really liked it," Emma told him as they sat at a table in an ice cream parlor, eating ice cream sundaes.

"It's not your fault. I guess I needed to let it out eventually, right? Thank you for this. Ice cream always makes me feel better. It feels weird being here. Milah and I used to come here and get chocolate shakes."

"May I ask what happened with Milah?"

"She just wasn't the one I guess. She said she wasn't in love with me anymore. That I'm not the man she fell in love with."

"Did you know she wasn't the one when you were together?"

"Not really, but I guess I should have. I remember one time when we were flying to the Grand Canyon and I had never been there before and she had, so you would think that she would let me take the window seat but she didn't. Not that that's a big deal, but it was the little things like that. I know that probably sounds stupid."

Emma shook her head. "That doesn't sound stupid at all. I think it's the little things that count."

"What about you? How did you know Walsh was the one?"

"I don't know. I guess I just always thought of the one being someone who I saw myself growing old with. You know, just someone who I knew would take care of me no matter what. Do the dishes once in a while, share the remote with me. The little things like that, like you said."

"And you think Walsh is that guy?"

She hesitated. "Yeah. I think so."

"How did the two of you meet anyhow?"

"We met in his furniture shop. I was living in Boston at the time but I was visiting Ruby when she had just moved into her apartment and we came into his store looking for a coffee and end table. He delivered the furniture himself, a week earlier than scheduled before I went back to Boston and he asked me out. A year later, he proposed," she told him. "How did you and Milah meet?"

"Well, I was at a bar in Ridgefeild with Victor and my brother when she came in and they convinced me to ask her out. And even though I was a bumbling idiot, she said yes. But that was when I was in a band and apparently I was more appealing to her back then."

"Wait, you were in a band?" she asked him curiously.

"Aye. The enemies and I was the lead singer."

"What kind of music did you play?"

"Hard rock mostly. That was back when I wore leather pants," he chuckled.

"You wore leather pants?" She asked amused. It was hard for her to picture because he always wore jeans normally or slacks when he was working.

"Aye, Swan. I was once quite the dashing rapscallion," he winked at her.

She laughed. "You'll have to show me pictures."

"I can do you one better. I can put them on. I still have the leather pants in my closet."

"Okay, this I have to see," she smiled.

* * *

After they finished their ice cream, Emma and Killian drove to Liam's house in her yellow bug. When they stepped inside, Liam and his wife, Elsa were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, well, is this the famous Emma I've been hearing so much about, Killian?" Liam asked him as they approached.

"Aye. It is. Emma this is Liam and his wife, Elsa. This is Emma."

"Nice to finally meet you, Emma," Elsa told her as she shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Emma smiled and shook Liam's hand as well.

"So, Emma, how's the wedding planning coming along?" Elsa asked her.

"It's going well thanks to this guy. He's been a big help, seeing as I had no idea how to go about planning a big wedding in three months."

"Glad to here. And congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"So what are two kids up to now?" Liam asked them.

"Well Killian was just telling me about the band he used to be in and how he used to wear leather pants so I had to see for myself," she laughed.

"Ah yes. I remember the leather pants and the eyeliner."

"There was eyeliner too?"

"Indeed," Liam laughed. "I used to call him captain guyliner."

"Wow. This I definitely have to see."

"Now, love, I only agreed to the pants." And there was her pouty face again. Killian sighed. "As you wish. And Liam, remind me to hit you upside the head later," he quipped.

Liam chuckled. "Sure thing, brother."

"Yay. I think I have some in purse," she laughed as her and Killian turned to leave. "It was nice meeting both of you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Emma," Elsa said to her.

"Alright, you two have fun," Liam called to them as they walked out of the kitchen.

Emma waited in the basement outside the bathroom door as Killian changed. She looked around his bedroom and it looked alot tidier than she would have expected. There was a large bookshelf, a sofa and t.v. and a couple of Van Halen posters on the wall. She swallowed thickly as she became very aware that she was in Killian Jones' bedroom, two feet away from the neatly-made bed he slept in.

The bathroom door opened and he stepped out. Emma looked him up and down and her jaw dropped at the sight. He wore tight leather pants, a black, thin silk shirt that was only partially buttoned, a necklace with pirate charms hanging from the chain and an earring in his right ear. His hair was spiked up and there was black kohl around his eyes that really made his baby blues stand out. He was handsome in his regular clothes but he was like sex on legs in his rockstar getup. She licked her lips, but wasn't aware that she did until he was staring at them. "Um, you look... different," she managed, a smile forming across her face.

He he gave her a smug grin and stepped closer to her. "You like what you see, Swan?"

Emma couldn't breathe as he stepped into her space, his eyes locked with hers. "You're liner... it's a little uneven," she mumbled, the words stumbling out. She went into the bathroom and grabbed the eyeliner she gave to him and stepped in front of him again. Her face was just inches away as she applied more kohl under his right eye. Her breathing was hitched as she could feel his breath on her. "There. Perfect," she breathed as she lowered her hand, holding the eyeliner. She backed away to get a better look at him. "Mind if I take a picture?" She asked, grinning mischievously.

"As long as you promise not to show anyone," he sighed.

"I won't. I promise." She grabbed the phone out of her purse and held her phone up as he gave her a sultry pose with his hands on his hips and a devilish grin on his face.

She laughed and snapped the photo. Then she stepped into his space and turned around, holding her phone up for a selfy. He leaned his chin on her shoulder and they both smiled as she took the picture. "That one's going to be my wallpaper."

"Oi, you said no one would see it."

"And no one will. It's not like anyone goes perusing through my phone. I have it on me all of the time anyways," she said turning to face him and put her phone back in her purse.

"Well, since you a have a photo of me in this getup, I think I should get a photo of you in your waitress uniform," he grinned mischievously.

She blushed. "Alright, I'll send you one the next time I wear it. How about that?"

"Really?"

"Sure. It's only fair."

He smiled and stepped closer to her as his stare seeped into her soul. Her eyes dropped to his lips as she wondered what they tasted like. Then she felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her gut. She needed to leave now, before she ended up doing something she might regret. Emma snapped out of her gaze and stepped back. "Well um, we should probably get going. We're supposed to meet my mom and Ruby for the cake tasting and gown shopping in an hour."

"Right. Of course, love. I think I might need help getting out of these pants though," he chuckled. "I'm not quite as slim as I used to be."

Emma laughed back at him. "You look pretty good to me."

"Do I now?" he smirked.

"Yes. Okay, you look hot," she rolled her eyes nonchalantly. "Now get in the bathroom and change so we can go."

"I don't know, Swan, I think I prefer these clothes, seeing as you say I look hot in them."

"You don't need leather pants to look hot." The words came out before she even knew she was saying them. Why could she just keep her mouth shut? "Sorry. I just um... we should just go. I'll meet you upstairs," Emma murmured and practically ran upstairs. She waited for him outside as she tried to get the mental images of him in his leather pants out of her head.

"Shall we go, love?" Killian asked as he came outside dressed in his regular clothes again while still wearing a thin line of kohl under his eyes.

She didn't say anything, she just walked to her bug with him following behind her.

* * *

As they tried different samples of cake at the nearby bakery, Victor tagging along, Killian couldn't stop thinking about earlier. He knew he was in way over his head. He was falling for her and he knew he shouldn't. He knew he should just tell her he couldn't help her with the wedding planning anymore but he knew he wouldn't be able bare to see the disappointment on her face when he did. And he could see she was at war with herself as well so he would still help her but keep his distance while doing so.

After they picked out a white cake with buttercream frosting, Emma, Killian and Victor watched and judged as Ruby and her mother tried on several wedding dresses. Emma wasn't comfortable at everyone ogling her while she stood in the spotlight trying them on, but Ruby and Regina were more than happy to. All of them finally agreed on a white ball-gown style dress with long, sheer sleeves that rested off of the shoulders.

The next few weeks went by smoothly as they continued to plan the wedding, picking out a menu and the seating arrangements for the reception. Then it was time to get a limo driver.

"Of course I'm going to hire him. Not only is he your best friend but he's the cheapest limo driver in town," Emma told Killian as they watched Victor weaving through cones as fast as he could while Killian was timing him.

"Yeah, I just like having fun with him," Killian chuckled.

"Okay," Emma smiled. "Wow look at him go," Emma said as Victor ran out of the limo and grabbed the bride and groom dummies, cramming them into the backseat.

"Better move it, mate. You're not going to make it," Killian called to him as hurried into the driver seat and raced through the cones, knocking two of them over before he stopped in front of Emma and Killian.

Killian shook his head as he looked at his watch. "You hit two cones. Those could have been people. Those could been guest at her wedding."

"They were just cones," Victor sighed.

After Killian and Victor dropped Emma off at her apartment in the limo, Victor took Killian home and parked in front of the house.

"That was fun today. Wasn't that fun?" Killian said enthusiastically.

"I got the job, right?"

"Yeah, you did. It's August fifth, a week from today."

Victor looked in the rear view mirror. "Hey, someone left a jacket in the back."

Killian turned around and saw a red leather jacket in the backseat. "That's Emma's jacket. Remember? She took it off at Knockson street. She said it's not jacket weather anymore."

"Uh-oh," Victor smirked.

"What?"

"You like her."

"No I don't," Killian lied as his cheeks burned red.

"Of course you do. She's a cool chick with a hot ass."

"How's this, you talk about her ass again and I'll break your neck? Anyway, she told me she likes you," Killian teased as he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Really? She said that?" Victor asked curiously.

"Nope," he snapped and slammed the door behind him and opened the back seat door to grab Emma's jacket before he walked into the house.

* * *

"I mean, think about it. It's going to be your first kiss as a married couple. It's perfectly acceptable to open your mouth," Ruby told Emma as she was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee with her.

"I just would not want to do that in front of God and all of our relatives, I mean it would gross them out," Emma rebutted.

As they were debating about wedding kisses, they heard a knock on the kitchen doorway and turned around.

"Hi." Emma got up and walked over to Killian as he stepped inside the kitchen.

"You left this in the limo last night."

"Thank you for bringing it back. That's so nice of you," Emma said as he handed her the jacket.

"Yeah, it was," Ruby beamed.

"Okay, well I have to go. I'll see you two later."

"Hey wait. Wait a second," Ruby exclaimed as she practically jumped out of her chair and approached Killian. "Maybe he could help us. You're the expert on this. We were just having a debate about wedding kisses. I say it's okay for it to be an open-mouth kiss."

"And I say it's the type of occasion where people dress up so it's not appropriate."

"I see," Killian nodded his head.

"Well, what do you wanna do, I mean thin, tight mouth, then it's over?" Ruby asked.

"No. Thin, partially opened, no tongues, over," Emma replied.

"No tongues? Please. There's gotta be a little tongue."

"Okay, maybe a little tongue. Not porno tongue. Church tongue," Emma smiled.

"Church tongue, I like that," Killian agreed.

"Church tongue? What is that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Well, show me."

Emma looked at her confused but then shrugged and leaned in to Ruby, parting her lips.

"Not on my me," she laughed, then looked at Killian. "How about on him? You don't mind, do you?" Ruby asked Killian as she grabbed his arm and pushed him closer to Emma.

"Uh-"

"Come on, just hold still. Emma, go ahead."

Emma shook her head. No, this was a bad idea. She already had feelings for him but God knows what would happen if she kissed him.

"Come on. We're all adults here," Ruby pleaded.

Emma hesitated.

"I'm going to have to see it if I'm going to make an educated decision."

Emma sighed. "Well, if it's for educational purposes..." She would have to keep telling herself that. She stepped closer to Killian, searching his eyes and she could tell he was struggling inwardly as well. Her heart raced as she leaned in, pausing for a brief second and then pressed her lips into his. His mouth parted with hers and it was a slow and soft kiss. She felt electricity surge through her as she brushed her tongue against his and he tasted so good, it took everything in her not to pull him in and just kiss him senseless. She could have kept going but then she remembered it was for educational purposes and she was marrying Walsh on Sunday, so she pulled away.

Emma just stared at him in awe as Killian stared back. Neither of them could hardly move

"Wow. Emma, you should totally do that at the wedding," Ruby said to her, bringing her back to earth.

"I gave her the jacket," Killian mumbled, still in a daze.

Just then, Walsh walked in.

"I kissed her but it didn't mean anything, I just brought her the jacket" Killian said as he left.

"Kissed who?" Walsh asked.

Emma looked at Ruby, pleadingly.

"Me. Killian kissed me," Ruby told him.

"Who hasn't?"

Ruby scowled at him as he went to the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Killian is so hot!" Ruby said to her and Emma couldn't help but smile hopelessly at her friend as they plopped on the couch next to eachother.

"Do you think I should go out with him?" Ruby asked her, snapping her out of her dream state.

"What?" Emma's face fell instantly.

"Well, if you don't want me to, I won't do it."

"Why would I not want you to?" Other than the fact that she was head over flipping heals for him and couldn't do anything about it. "You're single and he's single. It makes sense."

"Good, then I'm going out with him," Ruby grinned from ear to ear.

A sharp pang of jealousy jabbed at the inside of Emma's stomach.

"Who are you going out with?" Walsh asked as he sat down on the other side of Emma.

"Killian."

"Good. That guy needs to get laid," Walsh said.

Ruby glared at him. "Excuse me, just because I'm going out with him doesn't mean he's going to get laid."

Emma and Walsh gave her a telling look.

"Okay, he probably will," Ruby smiled. Do you think he'll go out with me?"

"Emma's chums with him. You'll hook them up right?"

"Yeah," Emma said, clenching her jaw. It felt like someone had jabbed her in the stomach with a sword and twisted it. There was no point in trying to deny it to herself anymore. She wanted him. But she couldn't want him. She was with Walsh and was marrying him in a week. She had to tell Killian she couldn't spend time with him anymore, as much as it would hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is just for fun.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Killian drove back home as he tried desperately not to think about Emma and that kiss, but was completely unsuccessful. It was a kiss that, before, only happened in his dreams; only it was far better in reality. He said that it meant nothing because he was in a pinch. The man Emma was about to marry was standing in front of him after he had just swapped tongues with his fiancé and was still in a daze from it. That kiss changed him in ways he couldn't comprehend. For the first time, he felt like he was no longer holding onto the past. He could finally stop being miserable over Milah and move on. If only he could move on with Emma.

When he reached his brother's house, he got out of his car and rushed through the front door, practically running Liam over.

"Whoa, where's the fire little brother?" Liam asked him, placing a hand on his chest to block him from going past him. He must have seen the conflict in Killian's eyes because his face fell and he spoke in a more serious tone. "What is it, Killian?"

Killian didn't even hesitate to speak, the words just fell out. "I kissed her-or she kissed me-the point is we kissed and I really like her but I said it didn't mean anything and I don't-" he said, exasperated.

"Wait, slow down. You kissed who?"

"Emma. I kissed Emma."

"Oh... how did that happen? I mean isn't she getting married on Sunday?"

"Aye, she is," Killian let out a long breath and explained what happened.

"Killian, look, I'm don't want to tell you what to do but, I don't want to see you get hurt again. And you and Milah just broke up three months ago."

"I know, believe me... but Emma... well she's no one I've ever met before. She's like the complete opposite of Milah. She's warm and kind and her smile alone makes me want to be better and when I'm with her, it's like I don't have to somebody else, I can just be myself and she accepts me. I don't know what to do. It would be so much easier to walk away from her if this Walsh guy she was marrying wasn't a wanker. Then I would just let them be happy."

"What makes you say that about him?"

"Well, I don't know him very well but I know Emma. And she's not happy. She always has this look in her eyes when she talks about him, like she's unsure. She deserves someone who's going to make her happy and someone to take care of her."

"Wow, you've got it bad for her, don't you brother? Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I'm not sure. I think so, but it doesn't matter anyway. She's marrying him in less than a week."

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel, Killian."

Killian sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to scare her away if she doesn't feel the same."

"Well, maybe you should just give her some space then. Maybe she does feel as you do and doesn't know what to do either. If you distance yourself, then she'll come around."

"I suppose your right, Liam."

Liam smirked. "Well, I am the older and wiser one, little brother."

"You may be older, but not wiser, and definitely not bigger," he quipped.

Liam chuckled. "Well, I've never gotten any complaints in that department. You can ask Elsa."

"That's okay, I'll just take your word for it," Killian chuckled as he went downstairs.

* * *

Emma could have kicked herself in the stomach for going along with this. She should have never told Ruby she was okay with her going on a date with him. But how could she not? She couldn't exactly admit she had feelings for him when she was marrying someone else in six days. And not only did she agree to set Killian up with Ruby, she also agreed to a double date. What the hell was she thinking? She thought about how much it would torture her to see him with her cousin when she knocked on the side door that led to his basement. She had to go to work soon, so she was in her waitress uniform.

Killian answered, looking shocked to say the least.

"Hi," she said quietly as he let her in.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" He looked at her, searching her eyes, looking hopeful but cautious.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just um... there was something I'm supposed to ask you." She swallowed hard.

"What is it, love?"

"Well, Ruby thought it would be fun if the four of us went on a double date." She looked into his eyes, trying to gauge what he was thinking.

Killian frowned. "Emma, I'm not interested in Ruby."

She had to keep from grinning at his words and the disappointment in his eyes. She had to stay focused, though. "I know, but she would be dissapointed if you said no. And it's just one date. Look if you don't want to-"

"What do you want, Emma?"

Her breathing hitched. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but didn't know if she should. Then the words just came out. "I don't want you to go on a date with Ruby, Killian, but who am I to say you can't. I'm with Walsh."

A smug grin spread across his face. "You don't want me to go? And why's that, love?"

She gave him a blushing smile as she looked down. "I think you know why."

He leaned in and put a finger under her chin, lifting it up to meet her eye while his other hand went to her waist. Why don't you enlighten me, Swan?"

"Killian... " Emma closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. She opened her them again and caught his gaze and they stood silently for a moment. She didn't say how she felt out loud but she knew the look her in her eyes told him everything.

"I feel the same way, Emma," he breathed and leaned in, his lips lingering over hers.

"Killian, we can't," she whispered.

"I know."

She put her hand on his cheek and grazed her thumb across his skin and he grabbed it gently, pressing her knuckles to his lips. Her breathing hitched again as his sparking blue eyes seared into hers.

"So, um, what should I tell Ruby?" She asked him.

"You can tell her I'll be there."

Emma nodded painfully but she knew it was for the best.

"But remember Swan... I only have feelings for you."

Her heart fluttered and she smiled weakly. "Okay."

Killian kissed her forehead. "Come here," Killian breathed as he pulled her into a warm hug and they wrapped their arms around one another, just holding each other for what seemed like eternity but wasn't nearly long enough.

"I should probably go, now," Emma told him as she pulled away. If she stayed any longer, she didn't know what might happen.

"I know." He followed her out the door and walked her to her bug.

"So, we'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." He opened the car door for her and she got in.

"Okay. I'll see you then," she said as he shut the door, her window rolled down.

"Goodnight Emma."

"Night, Killian." She started her car and he watched as she drove away.

"So, did you ask Killian about tomorrow night?" Ruby asked her when she got to work.

"Yeah, I did."

"And what did he say?"

"He said yes," she said, giving her a fake smile.

"Really? Yay! This is going to be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Sure," Emma lied. It was going to be miserable. Emma set down her tray in the kitchen and went to the lady's room. She looked in the mirror and sighed. What did she get herself into? She couldn't watch her Killian go on a date with Ruby or anyone for that matter. God, she really was in over head. She didn't know what to. She didn't want to string Killian along but she couldn't help these feelings she had for him. They would both have to watch to eachother go on a date with someone else and it was going to be torture but at least she would get to see him. She missed him badly, even after she just saw him. Emma pulled out her phone and smiled at the wallpaper of her and Killian.

Then she remembered that she promised him a picture and had yet to deliver. She thought wickidly as she unbuttoned the top of her blouse, showing a hint of cleavage. She wanted him to make sure he didn't forgot her when Ruby tried to put the moves on him because Emma knew she would try. She held her phone up to the mirror, giving the camera a sexy smirk and snapped a picture that captured her body from head to toe. She saved it and sent it to him with a short message attached to it.

* * *

Killian was laying in bed that night, thinking about Emma and how she had confessed her feelings to him, not verbally but he could see it in her eyes. He thought about what his brother told him. She would come to him if he gave her space, and he would wait for her as long as it took. His phone buzzed on his nightstand and he grabbed it, seeing that he had received a message. It was from her. He opened it and smiled when he saw it was the picture she had promised him. She was in her waitress uniform, except the top of her white blouse was unbottoned and bloody hell she was biting her bottom fucking lip. She was trying to entice him and god he couldn't deny that he loved it. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait long after all. He felt his shaft awaken at the sight. And then he noticed her little message. "How's this for a picture in my uniform?"

"Little minx," he said to himself as he unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out, stroking it lightly as he stared at her picture. He knew it was wrong to think of her like this but she was practically asking for it sending him this picture. She wanted him to think of her like this, wanted him touch himself while thinking about her. He groaned, imaging it was her touching him instead. Imaging what it feel like to have her fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Fuck, he wanted her so badly.

It suddenly got very hot and he pulled his t-shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers on. He continued to stroke himself, biting his lip, thinking about making love to her. He wanted to be close to her, to be inside of her. He closed his eyes as he imagined her naked body on his and her moaning and riding him. He imagined seeing her facial expressions in the throes of passion as he pumped his fist faster and felt heat overtake him. He envisioned himself touching her beautiful breasts, tugging her nipples, taking them in his mouth. He groaned as he worked himself until his seed splurted out all over his stomach.

After his breathing calmed down, he got up to clean himself off. It had been a while since he did that and it had been even longer since he had an object for his affection while he pleasured himself. He laid back down, trying to think about how he was going to get through the next night seeing her with Walsh. It was going to be torture.

* * *

The club was loud, which was probably a good thing, considering the fact that she was sitting in between Walsh and Killian at a round table with Ruby sitting on the other side of Killian. As she drank a rum and coke, she found it hard to think, as loud as it was, and she really did not need to think about him right now. Her skin was flushed just from sitting next to him.

"Killian, you look good tonight," Ruby told him as she played with the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"Thank you, you look very nice as well." He could tell he was just trying to be nice but she couldn't keep the jealousy from creeping up to the surface. She downed her third drink and this time it was pure rum.

They talked about their jobs and Killian told them how he'd been searching for a more stable one. And to Emma's surprise Walsh actually offered him a job at the furniture shop which Killian said he would consider.

"So, we totally look like a couple. I mean don't you think we look great together?" Ruby said as she put her arm around Killian.

"Yeah," Emma lied. She was smiling on the outside but screaming on the inside as she watched Ruby closing the distance between her and Killian, whispering into his ear and flirting with him. Killian looked skittish but he went along with it anyway.

Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. First, she thought it was from seeing Ruby's hands all over Killian but then she realized she was actually going to vomit from the three glasses of rum she drank.

"I have to go the bathroom," she managed as she climbed over the table, knocking a bottle of Walsh's Heineken over.

Ruby quickly stood up and helped Emma down from the table. "Be right back." Ruby held her arm and escorted her to the ladie's room.

* * *

"I hope she's okay," Killian said, trying desperately to contain his feelings and not go after her to make sure she was alright.

"She'll feel better once she yaks," Walsh replied as his eyes wandered around the room.

"I hope so."

Then there was an awkward silence for a moment before Killian decided to break it. "So, Sunday's the big day, huh? I don't even know your last name."

"It's Nema."

"Nema? Emma's name is going to be Emma Nema. That's funny."

"Why is that funny?"

"I don't know." As funny and cute Emma was, this guy had absolutely no sense of humor, he thought. "So, are you excited?"

"Sure, she's paid her dues. Been with me for over three years. I owe it to her to get married."

"Plus, you know, you want to get married, right?" Killian asked as he saw Walsh eyeing a young waitress, probably about twenty years old, who was bending over, clearing plates at the next table. Killian gritted his teeth. This guy really had no idea what he had. Killian would do anything to have Emma and here Walsh was about to get married to her and he was busy looking at some other waitress like he wanted to devour her.

"Well, I don't want to break up," Walsh replied as the waitress turned around to look back at him, smiling and Walsh winked at her.

Killian balled his hands into a fist and it took everything in him not to lose it. But instead he decided to push him just to see how far Walsh would go. "That is a luscious ass, isn't it? My god." Killian really had no interest in looking at her but clearly Walsh did and he had a bad feeling in his gut about this guy and wanted to test his theory.

Walsh smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "That's grade A top choice meat."

Killian forced a chuckle, when he was actually about ready to punch this guy in the face. But he had to keep going. "I'd like to bite right through that thing, you know, chew on it."

Walsh laughed and agreed.

"But we can't get chicks like that anymore, we're too old."

"Speak for yourself. I can still get chicks like that."

"Not that hot though, right?"

"Gotten hotter."

"Maybe ten years ago."

Walsh leaned over the table and spoke more quietly with a wicked grin on his face. "Try ten days ago."

"Really? As hot as that?"

"Hotter and younger."

Killian almost snapped. His gut feeling was right. He was cheating on her. His Swan was being betrayed by this asshole and she had no idea. "How do you do it? I mean how do you do it without getting caught?"

"Emma's totally preoccupied with the wedding. She doesn't know what's going on."

"You know what sucks though, after you get married, the party's over."

Walsh shook his head. "I work in the city and I work long hours."

Before Killian could respond, Ruby came back to their table. "Hey guys, Emma's feeling a little under the weather."

"Told you she was going to yak," Walsh said.

"Yeah, you called it," Killian murmured, his voice thick with sarcasm. Killian would have to deal with this fucking bastard later. Right now he had to make sure his Emma was okay.

"Why don't you get your car and meet us out front," Ruby told Walsh as Killian stood up and followed her to get Emma.

They both met her outside of the restroom and helped walk her outside.

"Oh, I forgot my purse," Ruby said. "Do me a favor and put her in the car with Walsh, okay?"

Killian almost snarled at the thought but agreed anyway. "Okay." Emma's arm was linked with his as Ruby went back inside.

"I vomited in my hair," Emma said in a daze, looking up at him. Her face was pale and she could barely walk but she had most adorable smile on her face.

"That's alright, Emma." Killian swiped a golden curl behind her ear as he smiled weakly at her.

"Does my hair smell bad?"

Killian leaned into her space to smell her hair and it smelled like her fruity shampoo as it always did. "No, it smells nice actually." Killian placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Just feel better, alright, love," he said in a soft and soothing tone, putting his arm around her shoulder just as Walsh was pulling up. Killian walked her to the car and opened the door for her, helping her in. After Walsh told her not to puke in the car she said goodbye to Killian.

"Goodbye, Emma." He shut the door and watched as Walsh drove away. As much as he had wanted to, Killian couldn't exactly tell Walsh he was taking Emma with him instead and it killed him to watch her leave with him.

After Ruby came back, Killian drove her to her apartment and walked her to the building door.

"So, what do you think of this Walsh guy? Do you think he's trustworthy?" Killian asked her.

"Yeah, he better be. But who cares about Walsh. You know what I keep thinking about?"

"What's that?"

"That soft kiss from the other day. It looked really good," she beamed mischievously. "So, you know, Emma's staying at Walsh's tonight."

"Aye," he stiffened at the thought.

"Look, Killian, I know that you're shy and I know that you've been hurt, so I'm going to make this really easy on you." She leaned in closer to him, her lips inches from his. "If you come upstairs... you're gonna get laid," she giggled and bit her bottom lip.

Killian stepped away from her. "Look, Ruby... I'm telling you, my head's kind of a mess right now," he told her in the nicest way possible.

Ruby nodded understandingly.

"Emma's staying at Walsh's tonight, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Does she stay over there alot?"

"Yeah," Ruby looked confused at first and then her jaw dropped in shock when it dawned on her. "Oh my god, I can't believe I never noticed it before."

Killian lifted a brow. "Noticed what, love?"

"You're in love with Emma."

"Oh, no I'm not," he lied. "I think she's a really nice girl but she's about to marry that wanker."

"Yeah, I can't say that I see what she sees in him."

"You and me both. Well, I should probably go, Ruby."

"Okay. Goodnight, Killian," she said with disappointment in her eyes.

"Goodnight." Killian walked to his car and left, his mind reeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this is just for fun.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Walsh dropped Emma off at her apartment before he headed into work. She had thrown a blue summer dress and sandals on before she left, still feeling the rum she drank the night before. She didn't normally have hangovers, actually she couldn't recall ever having one. She had gotten buzzed plenty of times, but she never woke up with a pounding headache and queezy stomach. Her face was still pale as she entered the kitchen. The smell of bacon made her stomach turn even more.

"Morning sunshine," Ruby greeted her with a wide smile, in her bright red shorts and white tank top. "How was your bottle of rum?"

"Ugh," Emma groaned as she plopped down in a kitchen chair and rested her head on the table.

"Here, this might make you feel better." Ruby grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard, filled it with hot coffee and set it on he table in front of Emma. "Are you up for some breakfast? You should eat something."

Emma shook her head.

"Fine, suit yourself." Ruby grabbed a plate for herself and filled it with the scrambled eggs, toast and bacon that she made before joining Emma at the table.

Emma lifted her head up and took a sip of coffee. "So, how did it go with Killian? Did anything happen?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant about it but her voice failed her and the question came out more desperate than she had hoped.

Ruby looked at her knowingly, a smirk curving in the corner of her mouth. "Relax, nothing happened."

"Really?"

"Really. I offered, but he turned me down. I gotta tell you though, he sure doesn't think too much of Walsh."

"What did he say?"

"That Walsh is a wanker," Ruby laughed. "I don't know, maybe he's just jealous."

Emma had to suppress a smile, feeling relieved that nothing happened. It wasn't often that Ruby got turned down, actually it probably never happened before. Usually it was the guys who were throwing themselves at her.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you marrying Walsh?"

The question hit her like a brick and she almost choked on her coffee. She had been asking herself the same question recently but to hear it out loud was something entirely different somehow. She knew why she started dating him. He was kind and charming and he wanted her, which was something she hadn't been used to before. No one ever wanted her. And now, she wasn't even sure if he wanted her anymore, which was ridiculous because they were getting married in a few days. But then there was Killian. He did want her. She could see it in his eyes. Walsh never looked at her like Killian did. Ever. There was so much passion and desire in his eyes, so much so that she couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at her.

Emma didn't say anything, she just shook her head and let her head fall to her hands on the table.

* * *

After Killian had his last singing lessons with his grandma Jones before her anniversary party the next day, he went to the bar to sort out his thoughts. "Robin, can I get another one?"

"Sure thing, mate," the bartender replied as he poured him another glass of rum. Victor showed up not too long after and joined him.

"Hey, mate."

"Hey Killian, how did your double date go? Did you seal the deal with Ruby?" Victor smirked.

Killian groaned.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, it was bloody fantastic. The idiot Emma's going to marry actually tells me that he's cheating on her, but can I tell her? I mean who am I to break up her marriage. I don't know what to do, mate."

"Because you like her."

Killian's eyes softened as he replied. "I think I'm in love with her." It was the first time he had said it out loud. "And I don't want to win Emma's heart that way... by telling her about Walsh. I want her to chose me because she wants me. But on the other hand, what I wouldn't give to smash the bloker's face in. And I care about her too much to just stand back and watch her be mistreated by this guy."

"Killian, you know what I think?"

Killian sighed. "Let me guess, you think I should forget about Emma and be like you and sleep with a different chick every night."

"Actually, no. That's not what I was going to say," Victor sighed. "You think I actually like doing that?"

"Do you not?" Killian raised a brow at him. "You never get your heart broken. You just move on to the next girl and send them packing. You get to be happy and as free as a bird."

"I'm not happy. I'm miserable," Victor said with a solemn look on his face. "And at the end of the day, all I really want... is someone to hold me and tell that everything is going to be okay. So if you want to be with Emma, you can't let her get away. What is it that you always tell me?"

"A man who doesn't fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

"Exactly. So take your own advice and fight for her."

"You're right, mate," Killian smiled weakly. It was all the encouragement he needed. "Thanks, Victor." Killian got up and practically ran towards the door.

"And dont tell anyone what I said," Victor called to Killian before he left the bar.

* * *

"Mom, do you really like Walsh?" Emma asked Regina that night as they sat on her bed. Emma was in her wedding dress, trying it on one final time before Sunday.

"What's not to like? He's rich, he's charming, he's handsome and now he really has it all because he has you," Regina smiled at her.

Emma thought for a moment and couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Regina asked her as her face fell.

"I don't know if I'm in love with him anymore," Emma murmured softly.

"Why? What happened?"

Tears stared streaming down her face as she spoke. "I just don't think he's the right guy for me. And I've been spending time with this other man," she managed.

"You mean Killian?"

Emma nodded her head in response.

"You're thinking of leaving Walsh for the Wedding singer?" Regina said, her tone sounding offended.

"I don't know," she replied, choking on her words. But she did know. She knew she wanted to be with Killian. She knew that she couldn't go through with the wedding, but how could she tell her mother that?

Regina wiped a tear from her cheek. "You just have cold feet. Everyone gets it. God knows I did before I got married because I should have ran screaming down the street rather than marry your father, but Walsh is a different story. He's a keeper," Regina smiled.

Emma smiled back at her weakly even though she knew that Walsh wasn't who she wanted.

"Look, you're going to marry Walsh on Sunday, you're going to love him and everything's going to be fine," Regina assured her as she kissed her forehead. "Where's your veil. Oh, that's right, it's downstairs. I'll go get it."

Regina left the room and Emma stood up, wiping the rest of her tears from her cheeks. She walked over to the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs Walsh Nema," she scrunched up her face at the name. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emma Nema... Emma Nema." She started sobbing again. That was really going to be her name. She wanted keep her maiden name but she had argued with Walsh for hours about this until she eventually gave in and agreed to take his name. But in the end, that wasn't why she was crying. She wasn't crying over some stupid last name she would have to live with for the rest of her life if she married Walsh. She was crying because he wasn't the guy who she wanted to marry at all. She wiped the tears from her eyes again and stood up straight and looked into the mirror again. "Hi I'm pleased to meet you. I'm mrs. Killian Jones," she said as a wide smile came across her face at the thought. "Killian and I are so pleased you could come to our wedding."

* * *

"When I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing that pops into my head and I can't stop thinking about your smile, Emma." Killian said out loud what he wanted to say to her once he saw her as he drove to her apartment. He wasn't going to mention Walsh. He was just going to pour his heart out to her and if she rejected him, then he would tell her about him because he cared about her. And then he would walk away. It was that simple, he thought as he swallowed thickly. And if she didn't reject him... well then the fun could begin. He pulled up to her apartment building, got out of his car and started walking towards the door when he looked up. Her apartment was on the second floor and the curtains were drawn open. He could see her and she was wearing her wedding dress. And she looked happy, like actually happy. It was the first time he had actually seen her this happy. Who was he to take that away from her? Killian admired her for a moment before he turned around, walking back to his car and drove away.

He drove back to the bar and walked inside, where Victor was still sitting, chatting with Robin. "What happened?" Victor asked Killian as soon as he noticed him enter the bar.

"She just looked way too happy. I couldn't do it."

"I'm sorry, man. Hey Robin, get Killian a double."

"Actually, don't worry about it mate. I brought my own," Killian said as he grabbed a bottle of rum out of his jacket.

"Sorry, Killian, you can't drink that in here," Robin told him.

"Alright, I'll drink outside, then. Come on Victor."

Victor followed him outside into the alley. They no longer walked out the door when he saw Walsh walking with his buddies and a woman on each arm.

"Hey, it's the wedding singer," Walsh said as he approached Killian.

"Hey, what's up?" Killian suppressed a snarl from his throat.

"Hey Killian, I heard you couldn't close the deal with Ruby," James murmured, clearly drunk as the words stumbled out of his mouth.

"Yeah, what's up with that? I mean, you like women, right?" Walsh asked him.

"Not as much as you do I guess," Killian replied.

"Listen, we're going to have a pre-bachelor party party. Do you want to come in and have a beer?"

You're bloody ridiculous. Stop all this cheating shit, moron. She's a good lass."

"Hey, ass-wipe, don't go snitching to Emma about this. I know you got some little crush on her, but you gotta face the facts. She'd rather go to bed with a real man, not some poor, singing orphan."

That was when Killian snapped. He didn't remember much after that, but he did remember punching Walsh in the face, giving him a bloody nose. He may have gotten punched back but he only drew this conclusion due to the throbbing pain in his face when he woke up the next morning.

* * *

Emma's stomach was a bundle of nerves when she pulled up to Killian's house in her car. She was wearing a pink summer dress and her long, golden curls fell loosely around her shoulders. If she was going to pour her heart out to this man, she was going to look good doing it. She sucked in a long breath before she knocked on the side door that led to the basement. It opened and Emma's jaw dropped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Killian here?" Emma asked the brunette.

"I'm afraid he's indisposed. Still sleeping."

Emma's heart sank in her chest as she took in the woman's appearance. She was wearing nothing except for one of Killian's t-shirts and clearly just got out of bed as her hair was a disheveled mess. "You must be Milah?" Emma asked, giving her a fake smile.

"Yeah, that's me. Killian's fiancé. Who are you?" Emma's heart sank even further, if that was possible. Fiancé? Did they get back together?

"I'm Emma Swan. Would you tell him I came by to see him?"

"Sure thing, Emily."

"It's Emma," she tried to correct her but she had already slammed the door shut.

Emma clenched her fists as she stormed back to her car and drove away. She couldn't quell the anger building inside of her. That bastard! He had told her he only had feelings for her and it was all bullshit. He was clearly still pining over Milah and he probably even slept with her last night. And here she was, almost calling off the wedding for him. She felt like a complete idiot to think that he actually wanted her. Emma's knuckles turned white from her tight grip on the steering wheel as she raced to Walsh's house. When she got there, she hurried inside and found him still sleeping in bed. She shook his shoulders to wake him, her voice firm and demanding as she spoke.

"Walsh, wake up. We're going to Vegas to get married."

* * *

Killian woke up in a sleepy haze and he could feel the rum still settling in his stomach. As he squinted his eyes open he realized that apparently he was dillusional and seeing things that weren't really there. Or he was sure she couldn't be real because why the bloody hell was Milah sitting in his bed looking over him? And why the hell was she wearing his Metallica t-shirt? He made a mental note to burn the damned thing later. He rubbed his eyes, hoping he was just seeing things or that it was just a really bad dream. When she didn't dissapear, he realized she was real.

"Milah, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He snapped.

Milah frowned. "I waited on the porch all night for you and when you came stumbling home drunk, I took care of you."

As if he wasn't feeling nauseous already, his stomach turned even more. "Why did you take care of me?" he asked confused, because the last time he saw her, she was telling him she never wanted to marry him. The thought of it felt like a dagger to his gut.

"I told you last night, Killian, I realized I made a mistake and I missed you. I want to start a life with you. And I can even learn to deal with the fact that you're just a wedding singer-"

Killian sat up with a look of disgust across his features. "Wait... you can learn to deal with it? I don't want you to have to learn to deal with it. Now get the bloody hell out of my bed and out of my Metallica t-shirt before you jinx the band and they break up."

Milah sighed. "Oh, I get it. You're still pissed about the whole wedding thing, right?"

Seriously? Did she seriously just ask him that or was he just really out of it? He didn't bother to find out, though. He got up and picked up her overnight bag that was laying on his floor and he opened the door and threw it outside. "Get the hell out! And don't ever bother coming back!" he yelled, pointing towards the door. Then he lowered his voice as the pain got caught in his words. "I don't ever want to see you again." He wondered if his words may have been too harsh, but she just huffed and stomped out the door, humiliated if anything, but not tearful.

Still feeling sick to his stomach, from both the alcohol and from finding Milah in his bed, he managed to get in the shower and clean up, hoping to erase all remnants of his drunken state from the night before. His grandparent's fiftieth anniversary was today and he couldn't miss it. He trimmed his scruff and brushed his teeth before he changed into a black suit, as it was a formal gathering at the reception hall. He went there with his brother, Elsa and their kids. Victor even met him there to make sure he was okay.

They all watched as his grandmother sang beautifully on stage to her husband. He longed to find what they had. After his parents died, the only the thing he really wanted was to get married and have a family. He wanted someone he could grow old with. Grow old with... the words stood out in his mind and then he remembered that Emma was the one who said these words. She told him the right guy was someone she could see herself growing old with. And that person was not Walsh; she didn't say that but Killian could see it in her eyes. God, he was such an idiot. She was only happy because she didn't know the truth. Why didn't he just go up there and tell her and profess his love for her because she was definitely who he could see himself growing old with. Killian turned to look at Liam and apparently his thoughts were all over his face.

Liam smiled knowingly. Killian had told him what happened on the car ride there so when he saw the look on Killian's face, he only said four words as he patted him on the back. "Go get her, brother."

He then looked at Victor to ask him to take him to her, but Victor could read his thoughts as well. "I know. Let's go." As they both ran outside, Ruby showed up out of breath.

They stopped in their tracks to talk to her. "Ruby, where's Emma?"

She ignored him with a question of her own. "Did you get back together Milah?"

"What, no. Why do you ask that?" Did Ruby know Milah was at his house. Did Emma know? A look of horror came across his face as Rubys expression answered the question for him.

"Emma came by your house this morning to tell you she was falling for you and Milah answered the door... in her underwear."

Despite the fact that Emma saw Milah there and that he should be full of anger because Milah may have ruined yet another good thing he had going or could have going, the only thing he heard was that Emma was falling for him. A small smile plagued his lips.

Ruby sighed. "That's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" It was the only thing he think of that was worse than her seeing his ex-fiancé half-naked at his doorstep. Well that and her getting married to Walsh.

"No, nothing like that. But she was so upset, her and Walsh just got on the next flight to Vegas to get married... today."

Killian's face went pale white. "But they're getting married Sunday."

"Well, apparently that wasn't soon enough."

"What airport?"

"They went to JFK but they've probably left already."

"Then I guess I'm going to Vegas," Killian replied. No way he was letting her get married to that cheating scoundrel, especially when he knew that she had chosen Killian without even knowing about Walsh. She chose him. At least she did. Now he had to make it right. She had to know that he wasn't even remotely interested in ever getting back together with Milah. The three of them got into Victor's limo and raced to the airport.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Killian asked no one in particular.

"I have a pen," Ruby replied from the backseat and reached into her purse for a pen, handing it to him.

Killian found a wrapper in the passenger seat floor and unwrinkled it the best he could and started writing on it.

"What are doing?" Victor asked him curiously.

"I have an idea for a song."

When they got to the airport, they ran inside and Killian tried to convince Victor to buy him a first-class ticket because those were the only tickets available for the next flight to Vegas that was taking off soon.

"If you don't give me your credit card, I'll tell everyone what you said at the bar, lastnight," Killian told him.

Victor sighed. "Fine."

"That was so nice of you, Vic," Ruby beamed and they both flirted with eachother with their eyes, causing Killian to roll his eyes. Why those two haven't gotten together yet was beyond him. Victor gave Killian his credit card to pay for the ticket and as soon as he had the ticket in his hand, he took off sprinting so he wouldn't miss his flight.


	6. Chapter 6

**So before I wrote this chapter I had been debating the airplane scene for a while. This movie has always been near and dear to my heart and I wanted to stay true to it but put my own spin on it. And if you've seen the movie, you know it gets a little silly but I'm pretty happy about how this chapter turned out, and in fact I had way too much fun writing it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's thoughts were a jumbled mess as she sat on the plane with Walsh, who was settled into the window seat with his nose all bandaged up. He had told her he had gotten a bloody nose from intercepting a bar fight while he had a casual night out with the guys. Something about what he told her didn't seem right, like he was lying to her. She always had a knack for sensing when people were lying to her. There were many other occasions when she knew he was lying and yet she didn't question him. She chose to turn the other cheek. Since when did Emma Swan become a doormat and let a guy just walk all over her? Maybe she just didn't care enough to question him. And yet she had gotten so bent out of shape when she found out that Killian had lied to her about how he felt.

She sighed deeply. Thinking about him was just a reminder that she let yet another guy creep into her heart just to be another disappointment (she wasn't even going to think about the first guy who broke her heart ten years ago). Then again, maybe the whole Milah thing was a misunderstanding. But she had obviously just gotten out of his bed at the time. She cringed at the thought of seeing Milah standing in his t-shirt and how infuriating it was. How could there possibly be more to it? Emma could have kicked herself for trying to think of the other possibilities other than the most obvious one. She really needed to stop. She was about to get married to Walsh and that was that. There was no going back now. The plane was already taking off. She was just not going to think about it.

Emma looked over to the window and wished she would have gotten the window seat. Maybe the view would help clear her mind. Also, she had never been to Vegas before and wouldn't have minded looking over the city as they landed. "Hey Walsh, do you mind switching with me so I can get the window view?"

Walsh shook his head. "I hate the aisle seat. The carts always bang into my elbow when the flight attendants push them by. Your elbows are smaller than mine, Ems."

She frowned.

Walsh sighed as he saw the look she gave him. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you lean over me when we fly over the strip, okay?" He smiled as if what he offered was the greatest thing in the world.

Yeah, how thoughtful of you, Emma thought sarcastically but nodded her head anyway, a fake smile plastered on her face. She briefly recalled a conversation she had with Killian and how he told her that one of the reasons he knew Milah wasn't the one was because she wouldn't let him have the window seat on their way to the Grand Canyon. But that was just stupid. How could he possibly know that from one little gesture or lack of gesture? It wasn't stupid though, not to her. She relished in the little things, herself. And Killian would have gladly given her the window seat. She smiled at the thought, wishing he was there with her. God, she missed him. She missed his sparkling blue eyes and his smile, and the adorable way he quirked his eyebrows at her. She missed how he had kissed her forehead and held her in his arms only to ease her mind, asking nothing in return. What was she doing? She gave in to letting her mind wander and was quickly rethinking this whole thing. Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to get married to Walsh?

After the plane had ascended into the sky, Emma was struck in the elbow by a moving cart, pulling her from her thoughts. Pain shot through arm and she rubbed it with her other hand, glaring at Walsh in resentment for not letting her take the window seat. He just gave her a disappointed look from a missed opportunity to get a drink.

"Next time, they pass, will you stop them to get me a Heineken?" he asked her before he turned his head and looked out the window.

An exasperated sigh came from her mouth as she leaned her head back in her seat, still rubbing her elbow.

* * *

Killian took off his jacket and settled into his seat in the first class section of the plane as the flight attendant approached him.

"Can I get you anything to drink, sir?"

"How much is it?"

"The drinks are free," she replied politely.

"Oh, wow, really?" he asked, a little too enthusiastically and then gave her a shy smile. "Apologies, lass, I've never rode first class before."

She smiled understandingly at him. "Well my name is Tink. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks," Killian told her before she walked away. He looked around to see the other passengers in the cabin. Most of them were dressed in professional business suits, except for one person in particular. This person was wearing black leather and had a pixie haircut spiked up. He looked more closely at this person who was sitting across from him with their eyes closed and eyelids covered in dark makeup. It didn't take him long to realize that he recognized her. And not just because she was in a famous rock band. He knew her well before the dark makeup, leather clothes, and the take-no-shit attitude.

"Mary Margerette?" he said just loud enough to catch her attention. A wide smile slowly crept over her pale face before she even looked to see who was calling to her.

"I haven't heard that name in years," she replied and opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Killian Jones."

"Miss me, love?" He smirked at her as she jumped out of her seat, triggering him to do the same and they pulled eachother a into a hug before she moved to the seat next to him.

"It's been a long time. What, like five years," she asked him.

"Yes, I suppose it has been," Killian agreed as he recalled the time when she was just a sweet and innocent girl with an amazing voice that could shatter windows when she belted out the higher-octave notes. In fact, that was part of the inspiration behind the nickname Killian had stuck her with. That and her white, porcelain-doll face and black-as-coal hair. It had been five years since he last called her Snow White and it had been five years since she had left the Enemies to start her own punk rock band, which she proudly named Snow White and the Poison Bite and quickly became famous after that, leaving Killian in the dust. They hadn't spoken since.

"How is everything?"

"Everything is great. I'm actually engaged," she said, holding up her left hand with a green-jeweled ring on her finger.

"You mean some Prince Charming came along and made an honest lass out of you?" he teased.

"Yes, it seems so. What about you? Did you ever tie the knot with Milah?"

"Actually no," he replied as his smile fell. "Can't say that I didn't try though," he added, not knowing how much he should divulge to his former bandmate.

"So you're not together anymore?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

"No, we're not." He was going to leave it at that but he knew she would just keep pressing him for answers if he didn't continue. "Long story short, we were engaged to be married before she left me at the alter because she couldn't deal with the fact that I became a Wedding Singer."

"Wait, you're a wedding singer?" she snorted. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh but I just thought you would have left that awful band of yours to become a famous rockstar, Killian Jones, not to become a Wedding singer. I mean, you're really talented, you could do so much better."

"Well, things just don't always pan out like you want them too, I guess," he sighed.

"Well, if you're still interested in taking off your music career, I'd be glad to help. Get the ball rolling. I mean, it's the least I could do after I ditched you. I'm even surprised you don't hate my guts after what happened."

"Well, I can't say that I blame you, Snow. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. The band did go down hill after you left, though, but I could never hate you. And actually, I might just take you up on that offer."

"Do you still live in Ridgefeild?"

"Aye. I do. Currently living with Liam and his wife."

"How is that brother of yours?"

"He's fine. Happily married. Five kids. You know Liam. He always has been the settling down type."

"Yes but so are you. So, what brings you here, flying to Vegas? Vacation?"

"Not exactly," Killian replied, a smile creeping across his features at the thought of Emma.

Mary Margerette eyed him curiously. "It's because of a girl, isn't it?"

"Ah, you know me to well, Snow."

"That I do. So tell me about her. I want all the details," she said, smiling brightly.

"Well, her name is Emma. We met at one of my Wedding gigs where she was waitressing. After I got left at the alter, I fell for her but the only problem is, she's about to marry this guy who cheats on her."

"You're on your way to stop the wedding, aren't you?" Mary Margerette beamed with excitement. "I always knew you were a sappy romantic," she teased.

He smiled shyly before he continued on, explaining everything that happened in the past few days that led up to this point, in the process drawing the attention of the other passengers and flight attendants, who gathered around, listening intently to his story.

"And then she comes to the house to tell me how she feels and Milah answers the door in nothing but my Metallica t-shirt," he explained rather animated as he got caught up in the story-telling. He always found it exhilarating having an audience and it gave him energy, especially considering the fact that he was talking about Emma.

Before he could continue any further, Tink came from behind the curtain and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "You guys aren't going to believe this. Some creep in coach just asked me to be apart of the mile-high club," she explained with a disgusted look on her face. "And get this, he said I was grade A top choice meat."

Killian's jaw clenched as he associated those familiar words with an image of one man's face.

Walsh.

He got up and walked over to the curtains that separated the cabins. "Is he right in here, lass?"

"Yeah."

He pulled the curtains slightly open and sure enough, he saw Walsh sitting in one of the window seats while Emma was walking back from the restrooms. He let go of the curtains and turned around in shock. "The mile-high guy is Wash. They're on this plane." He couldn't believe it. He was worried he wouldn't be able to find her when he got to Vegas and here she was in the next cabin over the whole time. As much as he wanted to just walk over to her and tell her how he felt, he had a better idea. "Snow, do you have your guitar on you?" Stupid question. Of course she did.

She smiled brightly at him. "Never go anywhere without it."

* * *

Emma was reading a Rolling Stones magazine that had the lead singer and guitarist of Snow White and the Poison Bite plastered on the cover while Walsh was sleeping soundly in his seat. She had been trying to occupy her mind from thinking about him when she heard the announcement over the intercom.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Tink's voice illuminated the cabin as she spoke. "We're flying at 26,000 feet, moving up to 30,000 feet and we've got clear skies all the way to Las Vegas. And right now, we're bringing you some in-flight entertainment. One of our first class passengers will be singing a song, inspired by one of our coach passengers. Hope you enjoy the rest of your flight."

That's odd, Emma thought. Since when do they let passengers play music over the intercom?

"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad."

A familiar, thick, accented voice filled her ears as they were sang over the intercom accompanied by the sound of the light strumming of a guitar.

"Carry you around when your arthritis is bad."

Her green eyes blew wide at his voice. She suddenly couldn't breath as she realized it was him. Killian was singing... to her.

"All I wanna do is grow old with you."

Her eyes welled up with tears as a smile took over her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was this real or was it just a dream?

"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches.

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks.

Oh it could be so nice growing old with you."

This was a dream. It had to be. No one ever did grand, romantic gestures like this for her. She looked behind her, scanning the cabin and when she turned her head back around, he came from behind the curtains, a guitar strapped to him and she knew it was, in fact, not a dream. A big, toothy grin formed across her face as she was still in absolute shock.

"I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold.

And I'll need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control."

He gave her the most adorable grin as he sang.

She giggled in pure bliss at his words and couldn't believe he remembered that she had mentioned that to him in a conversation they had a while ago. She locked eyes with him and was so lost in his words, she didn't even hear Walsh stirring awake next to her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Walsh demanded and when she didn't even look at him or acknowledge his question, he stood up and slid past her, only to be ran into by a cart being pushed by one of the other flight attendants. "Move out of the way!"

"Excuse me sir, I have to serve the beverages."

Walsh turned around and quickly stumbled through the middle section of seats, disturbing other passengers as he tripped over them, until he got to the aisle on the other side. Mary Margerette was waiting for him with a cart as she stood in his way.

"You better get out of my way, princess." Walsh said in a threatening tone.

"Oh, honey, I ain't no princess." She smiled wickedly as she shoved the cart at him and continued to push it towards him, forcing him to back up all the way to the restroom where Tink was waiting for him and shoved him into it, slamming the door behind him.

Killian and Emma paid no attention to Walsh or anything that was going on around them. He started walking slowly towards her as he continued while she watched, completely mesmerized.

"Let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.

Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink."

She laughed as he approached and kneeled in front of her.

"I could be the man who grows old with you.

I wanna grow old with you."

He ended the song and everyone clapped.

"That was the most beautiful song," Emma smiled.

His piercing blue eyes were locked onto her dazzling green ones as he spoke. "I have a confession to make, love. That song was about you. I'm in love with you, Emma Swan."

His words were sincere and honest and her response was quick and without a trace of doubt. "I am so in love with you, Killian Jones." She gave him the biggest and brightest smile as he leaned in, closing the distance between them.

"Great song, Jones. You still got it. I'm definitely going to tell those record companies about you," Mary Margerette interrupted, watching them from the seat in front of them with her chin resting on the edge of it.

Killian turned to face her. "Can I give her a kiss first?"

"Sure, Jones," she laughed. "Go ahead."

He looked at Emma again and as his lips reached hers, she didn't care that they had an audience. She couldn't even hear them as they were cheering and whistling. Her lips parted with his as everything else ceased to exist. They kissed slowly, his lips so soft and sweet against hers as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. He cupped her jaw in his hands as she found his tongue, tangling it with hers, tasting him and relishing every second. They finally pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, just smiling and laughing.

* * *

Everything was a pleasant blur after that. Killian took Walsh's seat next to her and the flight attendants made Walsh sit in Killian's seat in first class so as not to bother Emma and Killian as they couldn't stop kissing eachother. Eventually they paused just long enough to talk before the plane landed.

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder as he took her hand and entangled his fingers into hers.

"Tell me something, love. Did you really think I'd get back together with Milah?"

"Honestly, I didn't know what to think." She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Love, I didn't even know she was there until I woke up."

Emma lifted her head up and looked at him confused, encouraging him to continue.

"I got drunk last night and when I came home, she was there but I don't remember any of it. Nothing happened though. And when I woke up, I kicked her out. That's the truth, I promise you." He looked at Emma sincerely with dark, stormy eyes.

"I believe you, Killian." Emma lifted her hand to his cheek, grazing her thumb over his skin.

Killian let out a breath of relief, but felt the need to explain further. He wanted to do this the right way and put all of the cards on the table. "The reason why I got drunk last night was because I was completely miserable. I went to your apartment to tell you how I felt about you, but I could see you through your bedroom window and you just looked so happy I couldn't do it."

Emma smiled. "Killian, I was happy because I was thinking about you."

"You were?"

"Yes," she laughed.

He smiled back at her and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles and then took in another deep breath. "There's one more thing I think you should know." His expression was very serious at this point as he looked into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Another reason why I went to your apartment was to tell you... about Walsh... he told me the other night that... " Killian swallowed thickly, immediately regretting telling her this but he know that she should know the truth. "He's been cheating on you."

Emma didn't look surprised.

Killian searched her eyes, confused to say the least. "You knew?"

"Not exactly... but I suspected," she admitted. "I guess I didn't care enough to question it, honestly. But thank you for telling me."

"Of course, love. It killed me to know that someone would do that to you."

Emma suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face as she was contemplating something and a soft smile slowly formed over her features. "You're the one who gave him a bloody nose, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Aye."

Emma stared at him in awe for a minute before she slowly leaned in, her lips pressing his as they parted. She flicked her tongue against his as she ran her fingers through his hair and he tangled his fingers in her soft, golden locks. They continued kissing until the plane descended and they were forced to break apart. After they landed, Emma grabbed her and Walsh's carry-on bags from the overhead compartment and Killian offered to carry them, which took her by surprise. He could tell Emma wasn't used to such gentlemanly gestures and he cursed Walsh under his breath for it, among other things. She let him carry her bag, but wanted the satisfaction of shoving Walsh's bag in his face.

When they got off of the plane and stepped into the airport, Emma promptly found Walsh and came up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, she lifted her knee and surged it directly into his crotch, sending him to his knees holding the sensitive area as he yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She took the ring off of her finger and threw it at him along with his bag before she marched off, not even wasting her breath on him.

That's my girl, Killian thought to himself and grinned proudly as he stepped over him. He put his arm around Emma and she put her arm around his back as they continued to walk away.

Killian called Victor to ask him to pick them up at the JFK airport when the plane arrived, telling him he'd explain everything later. They got on the next flight back to New York, leaving Walsh behind of course and they argued who would take the aisle seat, wanting the other to have the window seat. Emma finally gave in and took the window seat and as they flew over Las Vegas, Killian wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder as they both peered through the window watching the colorful, bright lights of the city against the night sky. He kissed her cheek and thought this was way better than having the window seat anyway. They spent the rest of the flight with her head leaning on his shoulder and his head leaning on hers as they slept.

After the plane landed and they walked outside hand in hand, Victor was waiting for them with the limo. He opened the the door for them and Emma got in.

"Thanks mate. As you can see, I got the girl," he winked.

"I had no doubt you would, Killian," Victor laughed.

Emma tugged on his hand to pull him in beside her and he dropped her bag in the seat in front of them as Victor walked around to the driver's side and got in. "Where to?"

"Can you stop at my place first? I could use a shower and some more sleep after two long flights," Emma laughed.

Killian's stomach tightened at the thought of a naked and wet Emma in the shower. "Emma's place it is," Killian told him. As Victor pulled away, Killian suddenly became very nervous, realizing it all became very real. They were finally together and yet he had no idea what to do next. He knew what he wanted to do but he didn't want to take a chance and screw anything up with her. He didn't want to move too fast and scare her away, even though he essentially told her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and she accepted him. But still, he didn't want to make any assumptions of exactly what she wanted just yet.

He looked at Emma and knew that she could see the conflict in his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and when her lips met his, all of his worries instantly melted away. He cupped her jaw in his hands as he pressed his chest to hers, closing the distance between them. Their tongues tangled together as one of his hands slid down to her waist, gripping on tight. She moaned into the kiss and Killian felt himself awaken below his waist. Before he went any further, he released her lips and looked over at Victor as he stole a glance at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey pervert, could you roll up the partition so we can have some privacy back here?"

"Sure thing, boss," Victor replied as he winked at him and did as he was told.

As soon as the divider was up, Killian recaptured her lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in deeper, eliciting a low groan from him. He twirled his tongue with hers and her hands began trailing down to his chest and along his abs through the material of his shirt. Then she breathed a soft moan and tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and he almost lost every ounce of control that he was still maintaining.

"You're making it very hard for me to be a gentleman, love," he breathed as he pulled away from her lips, his breathing shallow.

She grinned mischievously. "Good. I want you hard."

Bloody fucking hell. He was as hard as a rock at that point and was about two seconds away from taking her right there in the limo. "Mmm, I always knew you were a little minx disguised as an angel," he smirked.

"Well, maybe you just bring it out of me."

"I'm hoping to bring a lot out of you," he grinned wickedly and licked his lips at the thought of all of the ways he could make her come undone.

He could see that his words had riled her up even more as she quickly swung her leg around until she was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips, whispering in his ear. "I'm looking forward to it." Before he could respond, her lips smashed into his and she started rolling her hips against his, pressing her clothed core to the hard bulge in his pants. Oh god, he thought he would come right then and there as he grabbed her hips and pulled her firmly against him, bucking his hips up into her. As he tasted her warm, sweet tongue against his, one of his hands went to her inner thigh and he skimmed his fingers along her soft skin under her dress until he reached her underwear. Brushing his thumb over her clit, he could feel her completely soaked with arousal through the fabric. He released her lips, leaving them both panting profusely.

"Victor, you better step on it before we soil these seats," he managed, not sure if Victor actually heard him or not.

He looked into her eyes and her pupils were dilated as she looked at him with such desire and want that it took everything in him not make love to her right there. He thought both four-hour plane rides were long, but the twenty-minute limo ride felt much like an eternity to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Just a warning, I made this chapter pure smut so that if you're not a fan of smut you can skip it and won't really be missing anything important. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma could have never imagined a man like Killian before he came into her life. She had been disappointed so many times in the past by men that when Walsh camechapter along, he seemed like the safe choice. He gave her the feeling of security and she liked that. But in the end, he was just like every other guy she ever dated. Killian was different, though. She knew it when she met him that he was, it just took her a while to admit it to herself. And now that she had accepted her feelings and accepted him, there was no going back. She didn't even know how she was able to control her desires for so long. He was everything she wanted and more... so much more.

When they arrived at her apartment, she had to peel herself out of his lap. Her lips were kiss-swollen and they both had to straighten out their clothes and hair before Victor opened the door for them. Killian grabbed her bag and her hand as they got out of the limo, thanking Victor before they walked a little too enthusiastically to the building entrance. She hoped that Ruby was sleeping because she didn't want to take the time to have to explain everything to her right now. She had sent her a text earlier, saying they were on their way back but she left her hanging after that.

When they reached the second floor, in front of her unit, she scrambled for the keys in her bag and when she found them, she struggled to find the apartment key because it was hard to concentrate with Killian's arms around her waist and his lips and tongue caressing her neck. When she finally found it, she jammed into the lock and turned it, but before she could open the door, Killian spun her around to face him and pressed her against it. His lips crashed into hers and their tongues met in a hungry duo as his hands snaked around to her ass. When he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as he reached for the doorknob.

He opened the door, carrying her inside and shutting it behind them as he turned them around and pressed her against it again. The lights were off, which was a good sign. Emma smiled against his lips as she realized her cousin must have been sleeping in her room. She let her keys and bag fall to the floor before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He released her swollen lips and peppered kisses along her jaw, nipping and sucking as she leaned her head back against the door. His lips reached her neck, his tongue hot and desperate on her skin as his hand slid under her dress, rubbing her thigh as he made his way to her clothed center. She felt a pool of arousal in her belly as his finger slid under her panties and dipped into her folds. She moaned from the contact and decided she needed him now before she went crazy.

"Killian..."

He released her neck and met her gaze. "Should I stop, love?"

"No. Please don't... We should take this to the bedroom though, in case Ruby wakes up."

"As you wish, love," he smirked.

Still carrying her in his arms, he turned around and walked through the kitchen and down the small hallway, trying to guide them through the darkness until he found her bedroom. He turned the knob, kicking it open and quickly entered the room.

He shut the door and carried her to the edge of the bed and she lowered her feet to the floor. She kissed him fiercely, taking over control as she wrapped her fingers around the collar of his shirt, turning them around and backing him up until his knees hit the edge of the mattress. She placed her hands on his chest, forcing him to sit on the bed and lifted her knees to it, straddling his hips. Her nimble fingers quickly began unbuttoning his shirt without breaking the kiss. When his shirt was open, exposing his chest hair and perfectly-sculpted abs, she couldn't help but run her fingers all over his body before they reached his belt. She quickly undid it and unbuttoned his pants before she released his lips, leaving them breathless.

"I'm beginning to like this side of you, Swan," he managed, a wicked smile playing on his lips as he looked into her emerald eyes.

It was definitely a side she could no longer deny him. She was never even like this with Walsh. There was something about Killian that made her want to bring down all of her walls. And this was only the beginning. "Hmm. You haven't seen anything yet, Jones."

He growled and smashed his lips back into hers as his hands snaked around to her back, unzipping her dress. He pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor. His dark eyes raked over her lace covered breasts as his fingers grazed her soft, delectable skin. He reached around to unlatch her bra and when it fell to the floor, his eyes lit up as he looked at her bare breasts as though they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.

"So beautiful, Swan," he said, his voice completely wrecked. He wasted no time cupping the soft weight of her round peaks into his calloused hands as he sprinkled kisses down her chest. Her hands went to the back of his head, fingers sifting through his thick hair as his lips continued down to the valley of her breasts, his thumbs grazing her nipples, making them stiffen underneath his touch. She dipped her head back as his lips and tongue left a wet trail of lustful kisses along her breasts. He took her nipples into his mouth, his tongue dancing from one to the other.

His hands slid down to her waist, underneath her underwear and cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him. He was as hard as a rock as she felt him through their constricting clothing. Their eyes locked as she rolled her hips into him and he cursed under his breath as he mirrored her advances. Her core was throbbing as she pulled away to unzip his pants and got up just long enough to pull his pants and boxers down. She looked at him in awe as his long length stood at an attention, begging for her. He was bigger than she imagined and she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. She quickly climbed back on top of him and lifted herself up, pushing her underwear to the side to allow him access. Their eyes locked as the anticipation finally became a reality. She reached for him and pressed his velvety tip to her slick entrance. He quivered underneath her at the contact and she slowly descended upon him, stretching her tight walls until he was fully seated inside of her.

"Bloody hell, Emma. So tight and wet for me." He grabbed her hips, pulling her to him as he rolled his into her, setting a fast pace. She grabbed his shoulders and arched her back as she lifted herself up and down, taking him all in before rising back to the tip. Her breasts were bouncing in front of his face as they moved and he took the opportunity to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on it. She moaned and started riding him faster, making him groan and curse against her skin.

"Oh, God, Killian," she mewled as she couldn't believe how amazing he felt inside her.

"Emma... I'm not going to last much longer. You feel so bloody incredible."

She only went faster.

His fingers were deep into her skin, holding up her slim figure as her walls started caving in. He was hitting just the right spot with just right amount of force and consistency that she felt herself crumbling quickly.

"Oh, Emma..."

His cries sent waves of heat to her core and her soft mewls became loud screams of pleasure as she came, her walls clenching around him, causing his hard shaft to pulse inside of her, filling her up with his seed. They both groaned and slowed their movements, breathing heavily as she tried to come back down to earth.

"That was... "

"Definitely just the beginning," she finished, grinning mischievously.

"Aye. I'm not nearly finished with you yet, Swan." He managed a quirky grin as he tried to catch his breath.

As he softened inside of her, he kissed her passionately, eliciting a moan and she quickly felt arousal surging to her core again as his hands went to her waistline, tugging on her underwear.

"Let's get these off of you, love. I'm dying to taste you," he growled as he released her lips.

She shuttered in anticipation and stood up, allowing him to pull her panties down as he placed wet kisses to her nub. She kicked out of them and he lifted his head, his darkened eyes glazing over the graceful curves of her body. His arousal became apparent as his long length came to life again.

After he removed his shoes, tugging his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, he took her hand and pulled her to him, placing light kisses on her toned stomach. He then lifted her up and carried her around to the side of the bed, his hard shaft pressing up against her core, and he lifted his knees to the mattress so that they were both upright, facing eachother.

She met his gaze as his fingers trickled down to her wet folds and her breathing hitched as his thumb feathered her clit. She rolled her hips into his touch for more friction as his finger slipped through her entrance, pulling in and out of her, adding two more fingers. She reached for him as well and started stroking his thick shaft as he fingered her. They let out soft moans, hips bucking into one another's ministrations. Before they could finish eachother off, he slowly slipped his fingers out, causing her to whine in complaint as he grabbed her hand and brought one of her fingers to her sopping clit.

"Feel how wet you are, Swan?"

She nodded her head. "Killian, please..."

Apparently he was trying to torture her on purpose because he slowly removed her finger and brought it to his lips, slowly sucking every remnant of her arousal off of her as his heated stare seeped into her soul. The sensations shot right through body, directly to her core.

"Mmm... bloody amazing." He released her finger and pulled her closer until she was straddling him again. He laid back into the mattress, beckoning her forward, her legs spread wide until the arousal from her clit was dripping over his mouth. His hands gripped her thighs as he blew a hot breath into her entrance, making her quiver as she held onto the headboard for stability. He brought her closer to his mouth and circled his tongue teasingly around her soft folds. She whined and bucked her hips, begging for his tongue to be inside of her. Finally, he dipped his tongue into her opening, flicking her clit and she sighed in relief and rolled and dipped her hips into him. He chuckled against her but only pulled her closer to him.

She moaned as he continued to lick her juices, adding a finger to his perfect ministrations. Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head back, relishing every flick of tongue.

"Oh Killian... don't stop... just like that... oh god..."

Of course, he had to be completely amazing at this too. Singing, kissing, making love... Was there anything he wasn't incredibly talented at? And his body just had to be absolutely perfect as well. How she went from cheating, misogynistic asshole to a sweet, amazing sex-god sent from heaven was beyond her. No one had ever even come close to giving her this kind of pleasure. And just as she thought it couldn't get any better than this, he began sucking her clit into his mouth, sending her over the edge as her body tensed up and she cried out his name as she came.

He grinned against her sensitive skin, but didn't let go. He only held her closer, making her wince, still sensitive from her mind-blowing orgasm. Before she could descend from her high, his tongue was lapping her up again, his finger still inside of her as he curved it towards him. She gripped more tightly onto the headboard as another earth-shattering orgasm took over her body. As much as she tried to hold back, she still ended up screaming so loud, she was sure she woke the dead.

Killian finally loosened his hold on her and she collapsed to the mattress, sprawled out beside him, completely sated to say the least.

"You okay, love?" he asked sincerely.

She could only muster a weak smile and a soft hum from her lips.

He laughed and leaned over to place a sweet kiss to her cheek. She laid still for a moment, unable to move as her heartbeat slowed and her breathing relaxed. She turned to him and he pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms as she laid her head on his chest.

"I take it, I didn't do too bad?" he quipped.

She laughed against him before she finally spoke. "That was incredible as if you couldn't tell. I'm pretty sure Ruby heard me from down the hall."

"I think the whole building heard you, love," he smirked.

"Hmm, you're probably right." She breathed a soft sigh and snuggled closer to him, her arm tightening around his stomach. It felt amazing to just be in his arms, no barriers, no commitments to other people holding them back. It was just the two of them now.

* * *

Minutes later, he was on her, kissing her again, pressing his erection against her stomach. He spread her legs and she wrapped them deliciously around his hips as his tip met her entrance. She was soaked and slippery from her arrousal, he easily slipped into her. She gasped as he pushed into her until they were completely attached. This time, their love-making was slower as he settled into her, reveling in the feeling of her cushy, warm walls around him. His fingers were entangled in his as he thrusted into her, their bodies molding together in a slow, perfect rhythm. They both moaned into the kiss as they continued rolling their hips into eachother. He released her lips and sucked on her neck and he could feel his orgasm building. He picked up the pace and she took him in deeper as he rocked harder into her.

"Oh Killian..." She moaned and reached for his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. "Oh god..."

He went faster and she yelped as she crumbled beneath him and her walls collapsed around him. Hearing her soft cries of passion and watching her come undone sent him over the edge, causing him to lose his rhythm, his movements slowing down as he gave his final thrusts and released his seed deep inside of her.

He collapsed into the mattress beside her, panting as he splayed his hands over the curves of her body, trying to catch his breath. They pulled eachother close as they closed their eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber that was abruptly interrupted when Killian's phone buzzed in his pants pocket on the floor, startling them both out of their comfortable state. He groaned at the noise but didn't move a muscle.

"You should answer it. It might be your brother calling to check up on you," Emma told him, still in a sleepy haze.

Killian breathed a deep sigh. He knew she was right. Liam had an annoying habit of being a like concerned parent to him, especially at the most inconvenient times. As the phone continued to ring, he reluctantly forced himself apart from his beautiful goddess laying bedise him and got up to retrieve it out of his pants

"Hello, Liam," Killian answered groggily as he sat back on the bed.

"Brother, I haven't heard from you since you left. Wanted to make sure you had a safe flight."

"Yeah, sorry, I've been a little distracted." As he spoke, Emma crawled over to him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. His breathing hitched as he could feel her bare breasts against his back, turning his thoughts to mush. "But no worries, I got the girl," he beamed, turning his head and winking at her. He would never get tired of boasting about that.

"Thats good to hear. I knew you would, Killian."

As he continued to talk to Liam, Emma must have noticed the effect she was having on him as she was running her hands down his front. He felt blood rush downward, his member stiffening again as he tried to keep his voice steady. "We made it back, safe and sound and we're at Emma's apartment right now," he managed as Emma started kissing his neck and shoulder and he sucked in a long breath, trying to maintain composure.

"So, you're staying the night at Emma's then?" Liam asked as Emma tugged on Killian's ear with her teeth and reached for his shaft, wrapping her fingers around, awaking it completely. He was stifling back a moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at her touch.

"Yeah, I think so," he breathed, his voice completely wrecked. Oh he was definitely not going home tonight.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy again, brother. And don't let the lass out of your sight."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Tell her I said hello for me, will you.?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself. She's right here." He handed the phone to her as she paused a beat. "Liam wants to say hi, love."

Emma scooted to the edge of the bed for a better angle and reached her free hand out to take the phone from him. "Hi, Liam. This is Emma." She continued stroking Killian as she spoke. He leaned back, his hands pressed into the mattress for balance as he breathed silent moans.

"Hello, Emma. I'm hoping you're taking care of my little brother?"

Emma was pumping harder, causing Killian's mouth to open in pleasure, breathing heavily.

"No worries, your brother is in very good hands." She smiled wickedly as Killian closed his eyes and thrusted himself into her touch, pleasure surging through his body.

"Good. Maybe you would like to have dinner with us at the house sometime when you're free?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Emma went faster and he felt warmth overtake his body as he could hold back no longer and he spurted his seed out onto her hand.

"Ok, goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight." Emma hung up and set the phone on the nightstand and licked the evidence of his orgasm off of her hand.

"God you're wicked, love," he smiled weakly as he collapsed his head into her pillow and grabbed her hand to pull her into bed next to him.

"What can I say, I'm good at multitasking," she quipped.

He chuckled and pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arm around her and kissed the back of her head through her soft golden locks.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

He suddenly became nervous again, hoping that this was as real as it was in his mind. "Will you go on a date with me? Maybe to dinner? If we're indeed going to have a future together, I want to start things off properly."

She laughed in his arms. "I don't know, Killian, I think we're off to a great start already."

"You're right about that, love. But still, I'd like to know more about you. I'd like to know about your beginnings."

"Well, there's not really much to tell."

"Maybe so, but I'd like to know everything, if you'd allow me to," he confessed, placing soft kisses to her shoulder.

She turned around to face him, never leaving his arms. "I guess I wouldn't mind knowing more about you either," she teased. "You've got yourself a date." At that he smiled boyishly and pulled her closer as his fingers entwined with hers. He was finally going on a date with his Swan and it would be just the two of them.

"Perfect. And maybe I can make you breakfast in the morning too?"

"Hmm, I think I might need some more convincing on that one," she laughed.

"I make some pretty good chocolate chip pancakes from scratch, love."

"Really, you can cook too? Is there anything you're not good at?"

He cheeks flushed pink as he replied. "You forget I live with five nephews. And every Saturday morning I make them Mickey Mouse-shaped pancakes with chocolate chips. Plus, I like to help Liam and Elsa out as much as I can so I'm usually the one who does the cooking," he explained. "So what do you say? I can stop at the store and pick up the ingredients in the morning."

"You had me at chocolate chip pancakes. And no need to stop at the store. I'm sure we already have everything you need."

"Well, love, you certainly do," he assured her, as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at him with whistful eyes as she placed a hand to his cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly and just as he thought the night couldn't get any better, she was on top of him, kissing him breathlessly.


End file.
